Blood Drug
by supercoupleschan
Summary: Amy's had a rough time getting Sonic to like her. And when she finally gets tired of him Shadow shows up. But something about him is wrong and it could be his and Amy's undoing. Maybe those vampire flicks Amy watched would come in handy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Shadow's Messages

Sonic and his friends were all walking out of the movie theater after watching a vampire chick flick. The guys wanted to watch a gorey horror movie but the girls insisted they would get sick if they did. Some of them came as dates. Knuckles with Rouge, Silver with Blaze, Cream with Tails, And Sonic went but refused to go with Amy.

Rouge yawned and glanced at the girls "So how was the movie girls?"

Cream smiled "I loved the ending! I can't believe she chose the vampire over the rich guy even though she would have lived a normal human life."

Amy glanced at Cream "Well of course she did. He was so nice to her and even protected her from other vampires. Plus he wasn't as stupid and selfish as the rich guy. He actually cared about her. And wasn't into her money. They were meant for each other."

Sonic rolled his eyes "Wow Amy you act like you were the one in love with a blood sucker."

Blaze made a stern look at him. "Hey! don't get upset because you don't know anything about love!"

"Yeah Sonic but out! I'd rather date a vampire than you anyways..."

At this sonic laughed. "Amy if i asked you out right now you would totally say yes and you know it! You have been chasing and stalking me for years!"

Amy started to get mad. "Leave me alone Sonic! You treat it like a joke! A game! I wasted half of my life on you and you still never once cared for me or about me! Well you know what!?"

Amy was holding a drink in her hand and she threw it at Sonic's face. He was covered head to toe in ice and soda.

"You can just kiss it pretty boy!"

And with that Amy stormed off back to her apartment.

Knuckles laughed at Sonic while everyone else stared at Amy's retreating form. Rouge turned to glare at Sonic.

"Why did you say that to her?"

Sonic glared back at her "Did you see what she did to me? Plus it's true ain't it? We all know she is crazy in love with me"

"Maybe she was. But you certainly blew that up in smoke."

Sonic shrugged "So she's mad at me. She'll get over it by tommorrow and she'll go right back chasing me"

With that Sonic turned around and sped off the opposite way Amy did. And everyone else started walking on.

Rouge was still furious. "Can you believe him? he really doesn't care. OHHH it makes me so mad!"

Silver sighed "I definitley feel bad for Amy...I hope what Sonic says isn't true."

Blaze glanced at him. "Me too. Maybe this time She'll give him up for good."

Rouge took out her cell phone and began texting. Then she looked at Silver. "Hey Silver didn't you invite Shadow to come see the movie with us?

"Yeah. But he said he wouldn't be able to make it and that he didn't like the movie anyway..."

Rouge was annoyed by this. "Ugh. He has an excuse for everything. If he doesn't wanna hang with us why doesn't he just say so? We barely ever see him anymore..."

Knuckles smirked "What do you miss him or something?"

"What!? You know it's not like that! I just wish he would hang out with his friends for once. And besides..."

Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek. "Your the one i miss everytime you leave to watch that emerald of yours..."

Knuckles smiled "I'll try to cut back my hours for you..."

Cream remained silent holding onto Tails's hand.

"Cream are you ok?" He asked gently.

Cream nodded her head. "yeah I'm fine. I just hope Amy is..."

Amy POV

I ran into my apartment and closed the door and locked it. I didn't want anyone to come see me. I just wanted to be alone. I wiped away some of the tears that had been dripping down my face. Then I walked upstairs to my bathroom and stared into the mirror. My makeup that i put on was now leaving black trails down my cheeks. I put on way to much of it. I thought if i looked good enough i could impress Sonic...But i guess that plan failed. I tried sitting next to him in the movie theater and he sat between Knuckles and Silver leaving me to sit at the end of the row with Cream and Tails. And then he humiliated me in front everybody when it was over. I started feeling angry and sad at the same time. My phone vibrated in my purse. I reached in and pulled it out. I had a text message from Rouge.

**Rouge:** are you ok?

I started tapping in my reply

**Amy: **yeah...I'm fine. Lemme just chill for awile. I'll text you later.

**Rouge: **Ok. Later then.

I closed my phone and set it on my bathroom sink. I thought maybe a shower would do me some good right now so I walked over to it and ran the water on hot for abit till it got warm, Then i switched it back in between cold and hot. I started to get undressed. Then i hopped into the shower and soaked in it for a while. When I was done I slipped on my pink nightgown and wrapped a red robe around me. I layed on my bed and grabbed my phone from my shelf (I got it when I came back from my shower) and started scrolling through my contacts. When I hit Sonic's number I blocked it and then deleted it. With a satisfied smile i kept looking through my contacts and then i saw something I thought was unusually strange. I saw the name Shadow at the bottom of my list. For some reason I had no idea as to how I even got a hold of Shadow's number to begin with. The only people i knew who had that number was Silver, Blaze, And Rouge...I decided since I was bored I would text him. Knowing of course he wouldn't respond since I shouldn't have had his number any way.

**Amy:** Hi, how are you?

I waited for a few seconds. No response. Of course. I sighed and flicked on the T.V. I decided to watch a vampire series. It was called "Love the Fangs" I thought the title to be sucky but the series itself was pretty good. Suddenly my phone vibrated. Thinking it was probably Rouge checking on me I picked up the phone and glanced at the message. What i saw almost blew my mind.

**Shadow:** Good...

I knew if I didn't text him back he would never respond to me. So I started to reply.

**A****my:** Oh wow, You answered me. Shocker LoL.

**Shadow:** Would you prefer if I didn't?

Ugh. That was what you got from Shadow the hedgehog. Total blow off.

**Amy:** No, I didn't say that at all. Do you want to leave?

**Shadow:** ....

It was irritating enough to deal with the attitude but i didn't need the silent treatment too. I'm no stranger to him. Or am i?

**Amy:** _Why are acting that way? Can't you say hello and chat with me like a normal person???_

**Shadow:**_ I'm not very much normal. And plus you don't normally act so snippy. So before you lecture me why not talk about you and faker today at the movies?_

My eyes went wide. How did he know we went to the movies? Where was he anyway? And why is he talking to me so naturally?

**Amy:**_ Um, Can I ask something first? How do you know about that? Where were you? And why are you talking to me like we've been friends for years? You don't even talk to Silver or Rouge like this..._

**Shadow:** _Your the one who's talking to me that way...And thats not something. Thats multiple questions. But one I know because I happen to walk by while you all were dealing with the movie theater ordeal, Two I was behind a tree watching, Three I don't know why...Guess I just do._

I just stared at the last sentence. How could you not know why you don't like someone but talk to them like you do anyway? I yawned. I was getting rather sleepy. But for some reason I wanted to talk to Shadow a little more. Now that he's more outgoing with me I might as well make use of it right? I mean this IS Shadow the hedgehog. I started to type back but another message popped up before I could.

Shadow: Kind of late out isn't it? Don't you normally sleep in at this time?

Wow. Was he psychic or something? How did he know i was tired?

Amy: I'm fine. I want to see how long you can put up with me XD.

Suddenly another yawn escaped my mouth and my eyes were getting heavy on me. I knew I was tired but I didn't want to give up on this yet.

Shadow: Rose...Go to sleep. I'll talk to you later.

Amy: Nice nickname. And are you sure? Your not gonna disappear the next morning are you? Because I will blow your phone up with messages if you do!

Shadow: You don't want me too?...

I thought about that for a moment. Sure nobody knew where the guy went or even got to see him at times but. I didn't want to be the one he ditched out on. I remeber how pissed Rouge was when he left and never answered her calls or messages or even told her goodbye. And they were best friends too.

Amy: well honestly no...But I'm not the boss of you. I thought at one point Rouge was but apparently you left without a trace.

Shadow: I won't leave if you don't want me to. And who the hell besides Knucklehead listens to that nagging bat anyway? And sorry but I'm not making any sudden appearences so don't ask. I'm kinda busy at the moment...

Amy: Fine by me. I don't even know if you and I are friends even. Are we?

I asked this because well...We had to call this something right?

Shadow: Hmmm. Let's just say we have an understanding at the moment and leave it at that...

One final yawn escaped again and my eyes started to close. I tried to type a final message but Shadow beat me to it.

Shadow: I know your tired. So go to sleep. Cya rose.

I shut my eyelids closed and i fell asleep...But I never did stop thinking about the mysterious ways of Shadow...Why won't he show up? And what did he mean by he was busy? Before I could think about it I fell fast asleep. My phone slid out of my hand and fell to the floor. I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mall trip

Amy POV

I felt warm heat cover my backside. My eyes flittered open and I saw the sunlight beaming through my window was the cause. I gave a loud long yawn and got up from my bed. My foot hit something cold and when I looked down I saw it was just my pink cell phone. Just as I was putting it down it vibrated in my hand. I saw Rouge's number pop up. She was calling me. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Amy! Hi! lovely morning isn't it? Sorry to wake you up but me and the girls thought maybe we would go on a little shopping trip and we wanted you to come along too. So will you come? It won't be any guys just us girls!"_

I thought about it for a few minutes. I did need some new clothes. I stared at my closet of girly dresses and pink clothing items and cringed a little. Maybe with Sonic out of the picture I can stop dressing that way.

"Um, Sure. Lemme get dressed first and I'll meet you outside ok?"

"_Great! We'll be there in about 10 minutes!" _And she hung up.

10 minutes? Leave it to Rouge to give a girl so little time. She lived like 30 minutes away to begin with! She must have planned this sooner. Am I that predictable? I quickly ran to my closet and picked out the most non girly outfit I could get into and found a red tank top and navy blue jeans. At least I had a few good clothes. But for every girl a few was never enough. I slipped on some red sneakers, Brushed my teeth and my long pink quills. Oh yeah I suppose I forgot to mention that my hair was alot longer than usual. Like almost to my waist even. And then I ran out the door just in time to see Rouge's white corvette pull up with Cream and Blaze in the back seat.

Rouge smiled at me "I saved you shotgun haha!"

I giggled and climbed in beside Rouge and we drove off to the mall. When we got there the first thing we did was eat. I wasn't hungry. so i decided not to.

"So what are we doing first?" Blaze asked.

Cream shrugged "I'll go where you guys go"

"Then I say we go clothes shopping first!" Yelped Rouge

I was all up for that. But first I had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll catch up later. I gotta make a bathroom stop."

"Ok we'll meet you at the store then" Rouge said. And she and the others went off in that direction. I went to the bathroom and was washing my hands when I heard two girls giggling behind me.

"Did you see him? Crimson Buldare is like sooo cute!"

"No way he is just outright sexy! Oh i hope he asks me out!"

"Only if he asks me out FIRST!"

"I dunno he turns down just about every girl he sees. Maybe you'll be one of them!"

"Well come on! He's right out there let's go talk to him!"

The girls left the bathroom. I finished washing my hands and went out the bathroom myself. As soon as I did I saw a mob of girls surrounding what looked to be a dark red hedgehog. He had a serious look on his face and almost every girl was talking to him at the same time. I stared at the scene for awhile. I felt bad for him. I admit he was pretty good looking. But still. I wonder if Shadow endured that kind of torment? Thinking about Shadow I checked my phone for any messages. I had none. I sighed. He said he would keep talking to me. So where was he?

I began walking off to find Rouge when suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me. Do you have a moment?"

I turned to see who's deep voice that was and i saw the red hedgehog. How did he get away so fast? All the girls were giving me an evil glare. I almost laughed. Sorry he came to me. Not liked i asked.

"That depends. What do you need?"

He smirked at me. He suddenly reminded me of Shadow.

"Just wondering what a fair maiden such as yourself would be doing out in a mall by herself"

I was about to respond when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and it was a message. I gasped. It was from Shadow...

**Shadow:** _Rose...Get away from him. And fast!_

My eyes widened. Was he here?

**Amy:** _Where are you???_

**Shadow:** _Not important. Get away from him now!_

**Amy:** _Why? tell me where you are first._

**Shadow:** _Now is not the time. Trust me! Just leave!_

I was so confused. why did he want me to get away? I stared up at the guy. He gave me that smirk of his again.

"My name is Crimson. What is your name?"

"Um, I well it's-"

My phone vibrated again. When i checked it again Shadow was furious.

**Shadow:** _Wtf! Amy listen to me! Don't give him any information on you! Nothing!_

Crimson began asking another question.

"Would you like to hang out for awhile? I've got time. We can get to know each other better then."

I checked my phone for guidance.

**Shadow:** _Give him an excuse. Go find Rouge._

I glanced at Crimson and gave him my response.

"Um, Sorry I came here with friends. And they're worried about me. So yeah maybe some other time."

I checked my phone.

**Shadow:** _Make a dash for it. Rouge is in the nearest clothing store. Go find her and stay with her the whole time got it?_

I quickly turned around and made beline for the clothing store. I glanced back and to my shock Crimson was gone. And so was his fangirls. It was strange where did they all go? And what was up with Shadow? And if he knew where Rouge was where was he? As soon as the cost was clear I slowed down and texted him back.

**Amy:** _what the hell is going on Shadow? Where are you? I know your here!_

I waited a few seconds. Then I got my response.

**Shadow:** _Look. It's complicated. For me and you. Just know that he is not the kind of guy you want to be alone with. And there is a reason I'm not showing up anywhere. It's safer for you if I stay as far away from you as I can._

I stopped walking. what did he mean? He was dangerous? What way?

**Amy:** _I got time. What's wrong? What aren't you telling me? I though we had an understanding_.

**Shadow:** _Yes. but not the kind where I can tell you everything. Let's just say you should watch more of your little vampire stories and stay away from me._

**Amy:** _What!? Why do you do that? How do you know like everything I'm doing_!

**Shadow:** _It comes down to this Rose. Do you trust me?_

This was becoming annoying. But he had a point. We've been talking for only two days. It's just to soon to tell if we're even friends yet. And do i trust him? I didn't know why. But for some reason i guess i did.

**Amy:** _Well i just blew off a hot guy for you so i suppose i do trust you._

**Shadow:** _Looks can be deceiving. Don't fall for it. Oh and by the way incoming Rouge in 5..4..3..2..1._

"Amy! We have been looking everywhere for you! I got you some really cute clothes and...Whats the matter?"

My jaw dropped. How did he know? Well wherever he is he seems to have his eye on just about everything.

"Oh nothing...Just kinda tired. Thanks for the clothes. I'll pay you back later."

"No need Ames! This is just a we're friends token. No payment required!"

I laughed. Rouge said for everybody to load up because she wanted to be home before Knuckles to give him some kind of gift she bought him. And so i followed. We were driving back to my apartment when we suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

"Whats happening Rouge?" Blaze asked

"I dunno. The police are blocking my way."

Getting kind of interested i stepped out of the car for a little fresh air and to see what happened.

"Amy! I don't think you should get so close!" Cream said

"Oh come on Cream. Let's check it out." Rouge got out of the car along with Cream and Blaze and we walked up to the nearest police man.

"Excuse me officer whats happened here?" Rouge asked

The man turned to us. "We got a distress call from a person claiming he was being attacked by a monster of some sort. He was screaming and all. When we got here well he was like this..." And he guided us to a blue car that was dented and scratched all over. Like the monster had a struggle getting in it. Then we saw the body. Cream covered her mouth with her hand. Blaze and Rouge gasped. I had no choice but to stare. He was nothing but a skeleton with maybe a few shreds of skin and flesh here and there. And there was no blood anywhere accept in a few places on the car.

"Oh my god..."

I turned to Rouge. "What is it?"

"Look at his neck..."

Sure enough she was right. Something was on his neck. Two little holes.

"Oh no..." I heard Blaze moan. Cream just stayed with her hand over her mouth. No blood. Holes in neck. It was just like the movie. But were they real? Or was this some kind of sick joke? Who knew. All we knew was that this pointed to one thing...

Vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dating Dilema

Amy POV

I woke up the next morning. And I felt terrible. Something about last night went totally wrong. We saw the man with holes in his neck. The officer told us it was an animal and to not think something so stupid as vampires. So we went with that and Rouge drove us home. But later that night I had a horrifying nightmare.

_Flashback of nightmare_

_I was running down the streets. It was dark and gloomy. Someone was chasing me. I kept running for my life. I looked back and a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes was chasing me. His fangs were glistening in the moonlight. The streets were empty and no one was around to help me. I darted into an ally way. But that was my biggest mistake. The creature stopped and walked slowly towards me. I was frightened. I backed all the way to the wall. Suddenly the figure howled in pain and collapsed into the floor. When he did the moon hit his backside and I saw finally who my persuer was. Shadow. I ran up to him._

_"Shadow! are you ok? Whats wrong!?"_

_Shadow said nothing but slowly glanced at me._

_"R-Rose...I-I need...you..."_

_"What was that? I couldn't hear you. What do you need Shadow? I'll get it for you!"_

_Suddenly he pulled me into an embrace. I was shocked by the contact that I forgot why I was running from him in the first place._

_"Rose...Forgive me but...I need...YOUR BLOOD!" As soon as his fangs hit my neck I screamed._

Thats when i woke up. And I actually woke up to hear myself scream. It didn't make any sense but the dream seemed so real. That was what made it so frightening. My head was pounding. And i felt sick to my stomach. So i decided to stay in bed today. If anyone called i would tell them so too. But then i heard a knock on the door. I moaned. Who the hell would be knocking on my door so early in the morning? I groggily and with pain slumped downstairs to answer the door. The person at the door knocked again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. Finally i answered the door. And i almost gagged. It was none other than Crimson Buldare from the mall.

"Sorry my dear to have disturbed you. But we never did get well aquainted from our last meeting."

I quickly checked my pocket for my cell phone. Oh shit...I was in my Pj's and my phone was upstairs...Looks like Shadow wasn't gonna be able to bail me out of this one.

"Um, I'm not feeling so well today...And i wasn't planning on leaving anywhere so can you come back another time?" I tried any means necessary to get him to leave. But it just dawned on me...Why did i need to avoid him again? All i know is that Shadow said to stay away from him. But maybe he was just jealous...wow. A smile formed on my lips. Shadow was jealous of Crimson. This could work for me.

"Well if you aren't feeling well i can understand entirely. I will stop by another day then" And he turned to leave.

"Um wait! I actually feel good enough that we could...Well you know go out to eat something?" My stomach growled. Yup. I needed food.

Crimson smirked at me. "If you insist. Let's call it a lunch date. See you then." And the red hedgehog walked off into the streets. As soon as he was gone i ran straight into my room and shut the door. I suddenly heard a noise. So i listened carefully. It was a vibrating noise. It kept vibrating over and over. Someone was calling me. I darted around my bed and grabbed my cell phone from my shelf. When i saw who had called my heart almost stopped beating. I had 3 missed calls from Shadow...Shadow...called me...3 times. Then it vibrated to life as once again Shadow's number Appeared on my cell's screen. I quickly answered it.

"H-hello?"

"...Do you even want me to respond to you right now Rose?"

My heart got caught in my throat. His deep voice sternly echoing into my ears from my phone. His own voice.

"Um...Did i do something wrong?"

"WRONG! OF COURSE YOU DID!"

I cringed. At the sound of his anger my head pounded harder.

"Owww...Shadow my head hurts...What did i do?"

"YOUR HEAD WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR INJURIES IF YOU GO ON THAT DATE!!!"

I froze. He knew about it after all. But...Was all this really because he was jealous?

"Why are you yelling at me? Why is it your business who i date anyway? Are you seriously that jealous of Crimson?"

I heard a low growl over the phone. This apparently did not amuse him at all.

"Jealous? You think that i?...Oh god. Are you really this stupid that you can't even figure out whats really going on here Rose!?"

Now i was getting pissed. Did he really just call ME stupid? Who the hell did he think he was anyway!? I was going to give him a piece of my mind...

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!!?? HUH? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I WAS JUST LIVING A NORMAL LIFE OK? I ASKED A GUY OUT. SO WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY RIGHT? AFTER ALL WE JUST HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING RIGHT?"

My rage was still fuming inside of me. Shadow stayed silent for a minute.

"Rose listen. I wish i could tell you. everything. I really want to. your a nice girl. your the only one who would even listen to me right now. But i can't...There is something wrong with me. And if just gave in to it and did what i wanted to well...you and i would both suffer from it. I know you just want to be normal. And i know you want a guy better than Sonic...But Rose...Crimson's not the one...and...I'm not either. I know this is hard for you to understand...But i can't be near you...or close to you...or this is over. The least i can do is protect you. I can't control what you do...But i wish i could. This is your choice. If you go on that date. I can't do what i have to do. If you stay behind. you would be doing me a favor. Your choice. But please...Think about it Amy...Cya.

And the phone clicked. I felt a tear slip down my face. Whatever was going on here. I had to figure this out and soon. something was wrong with Shadow and i fell as though i'm the only one that can help him. but what can i do? i don't even know where he is. Suddenly an idea formed in my head. What if i could use Crimson as bait? I could get Shadow to get over whatever he was going through and he could help me! Whatever Crimson is. I had to help Shadow stop him. And so with this idea in my head i got ready for the soon to be date with Crimson buldare.

I called Crimson earlier to let him know i was at the restraunt we were to eat at. He said he would be a little late and he would be there as soon as he could and for me to wait right outside for him. I ended up waiting for two hours. I was cold and hungry. and on top of that it was like ten thirty at night! NIGHT! this was no longer lunch. Crimson said he wanted to do dinner instead. But still he was taking forever! I was getting the feeling i had been stood up. If that was the case i couldn't help Shadow with his plan. And i couldnt stop Crimson from whatever he was doing either. I sighed i was just about to walk away when i felt an icy cold hand grab mine. I turned my head around and stared into the black eyes of Crimson himself.

"Sorry i'm late something important came up."

I just nodded my head. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

He smirked his famous little smirk and started pulling me away. "Of course but first theres something i want to show you."

I groaned. What was it now? he took me up into the woods and all the way up on a cliff. he pulled me up beside him and he pointed at the city below. "Take in the beautiful sight my dear."

I looked down and saw the full moon shining it's rays on the city while at the same time the city lights reflected like stars. I took a deep slow breath. the sight was breathtaking.

"wow. Crimson it's beautiful!" I heard him chuckle and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a little uncomfortable by the touch but i ingnored it and looked at the lovely scenery.

"The scenery is not nearly as beautiful as you my dear. Nor as delicious smelling either." Ok was it just me or was that comment just a little wierd?

"Um...Delicious smelling? Crimson are you ok?" He squeezed me tighter.

"Ouch! Hey that kinda hurts!" All he did was chuckle.

"You should take in the view my dear. For all you know it could very well be you last."

And he took his tongue a slid it from my shoulder up to a vein on my neck. This was creeping me out like alot!

"Crimson stop! Let me go i'm not feeling so well. Quit it!" Now he laughed at my attempts to break free. He was really strong.

"Forgive me. But your blood is just so different from others. So addicting...What vampire could resist the urge to bite that pretty neck of yours?"

Wait! WHAT? OH NO!

"NO STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Crimson scratched my arm and threw me to the floor. When i looked up at him he had glowing white fangs. And menacing looking claws. Then he pounced on me. His mouth so close to my neck i could feel his breath against my skin.

"NOW THAT BEAUTIFUL BLOOD OF YOURS IS MINE!" I heard myself scream as i felt his fangs graze my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Vampire's urge

Amy POV

I heard myself scream as Crimson's fangs touched my neck. I couldn't believe he was a vampire! So thats why Shadow wanted me away from him! He really was trying to save me! And now i'm screwed. Im going to die here. Shadow im sorry...

But Crimson's fangs never pierced my neck because suddenly he was picked up and thrown off me by a shadowed person. My arm was bleeding and i was still scared. Suddenly the Shadow talked to me.

"GET OVER TO THE TREES AND HIDE NOW!" He yelled at me. I did as i was told and hid behind the nearest tree. Watching as Crimson angrily got up on his feet and glared at the person.

"You! YOU OWE ME DINNER!" he snarled.

The person calmly spoke to him. "Her blood is addicting but don't let it get to you. After all drugs are bad for you" He smirked. Crimson's eyes widened.

"Wait! It's you isn't it!? NO YOU LEFT! how could you have come back! i was so close to having her all to myself and you came just to ruin it for me! I won't let you!" Crimson darted at the figure with his claws armed and ready. But the figure quickly dodged it and took his own claws and pierced his back. He then took his claws and raked them down Crimsons back. I turned my head away. Pieces of flesh and skin were desperately trying to hold on. Crimson howled in pain. Then he took his fangs and bit down hard on the figures arm.

"AGH!" He punched Crimson over and over And took his claws and dug them into his head. But just as he did Crimson Stabbed him right under his shoulder. "UGHAAA!" His arm was now limp. and Crimson was holding his bloody head. But he shook off the pain like it was nothing.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT SO HARD FOR A MERE MORTAL!? SHE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! JUST SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE AND GIVE HER TO ME!" Crimson yelled.

The figure stood up holding his arm spat at the floor and screamed "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!" He took his free hand and summoned aball of purple energy. Crimson turned pale. "NO! NOT THE ULTIMATE MOVE NOOOO!"

Then the figure pointed the ball right at Crimson's face. "CHAOS BLAST!" Crimson tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. The energy ball hit him dead on. "AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Then. he was gone. no body or anything. just ash.

But my heart had stopped beating. because as soon as he said those words i knew who he was... And the figure stepped close to me. he held out his good hand and offered it to me.

"Are you all right Rose?" My heart started beating again. only it was beating as fast as a jackhammer. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from behind the tree.

I stared into his red eyes. Then i felt a tear spring from my eye. "Shadow..." There standing in front of me was Shadow the hedgehog.

He sighed. "Can't you just listen to me or are you really that dense?"

I didn't care that he just insulted me. He was here. That was all that mattered. I felt like giving him a hug but that would have been awkward so i held myself back. When he saw me step back a little to restrain myself he just smirked at me.

"You can hug me for about 5 seconds got it?" I smiled at him the i ran up and hugged him so hard your eyeball would have popped out. But for some reason it never fazed him. It was like he couldn't feel my strength. Then i felt a sharp pain in my arm and i relaized i was still bleeding. Shadow got one good whiff of it and he quickly shoved me away. then he backed up a few steps. This confused me greatly.

"What? I don't bite..."

he looked at me sadly. "No...But i do..."

Suddenly i remebered what just happened. Crimson was a vampire. And if the figure and Crimson knew wach other...And the claws and fangs...that meant...

"Your...a....vampi-" Shadow quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Do me a favor and not say it please? it...kinda hurts. I already know what i am...i don't need a reminder of it."

He took his hand off and i sighed. "I'm sorry...This is just...all so new to me and-" Before i could finish he was already walking away.

"HEY! WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" I ran full speed and caught up with him. But he turned and stopped me right there.

"Nothing changes Rose. I'm not here to stay. I still have to go. And i still have to leave you..."

I felt a knife cut me deep inside my very soul. He was going to leave again? After i finally get to see him he was gonig to leave?

"No...DON'T GO!" I ran up to him to hug him again but he screamed "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Don't come near me...your blood it's...A threat..."

My eyes widened. "A threat? How so? Is it my fault?" I felt a deep sorrow creep into my heart. Why was he doing this?

"Your blood...It's a really strong drug...To us vampires...your blood...is addicting...we can't satisfy the addiction. until it's gone. and that would mean if we drank it it would be gone just like that...Rose...you would die...I can't live with myself if i ever even so much as thought about taking that from you...I just can't.."

I was stunned. He really was bent on protecting me. But why? We barely talked to each other. How could we feel this way in so short a time? I didn't know. But i knew one thing was absolutely sure...I was in love with Shadow.

"Why me? Why is my blood the only one with this kind of effect on vampires?"

He just shook his head. "If i knew i wouldn't be leaving you now would i?"

I suddenly felt hot tears spilling down my face. And soon a rage i didn't know i had boiled up inside of me. And then it burst.

"How dare you! How could you still want to leave even after all of this happened to us Shadow!? How could you? We both know whats going on here! Why do we have to continue to live this way Shadow? Don't you think it would be better if you stayed with me to protect me? That would make alot of sense! Unless of course you don't care about what happens to me! You probably don't even like me! Least of all Lov-"

Before i could finish Shadow grabbed my arm and pushed me against a tree. He was leaning over me with a serious look on his face.

"If you so much as finish that last sentence Amy rose so help me i will lose control right here right now and i will hurt you..."

I just glared at him. "Well it's true isn't it!?"

He clenched his teeth. "Listen to me. It's not as easy as it looks. Do you know what a vampire's normal diet is?"

I shook my head. "The average diet for a vampire is about 4 people in a day. The blood is our only means of living. Now do you know how many people i had to kill today so i could resist the urge to bite you?"

I still shook my head. "6 Amy...I had to drink blood till my body couldn't take it anymore just so i wouldn't kill you...Thats why i stay away from you. I don't want to kill people. But i have no choice. It's their lives...or it's yours. Which one do you think i care for the most?"

I stayed silent. because i knew exactly what he was saying now...When Rouge and the others saw that man at that crime scene. It was no animal. It was a vampire...It was Shadow. Now i felt sorry for myself. I felt so selfish right now. Here i am begging Shadow to stay with me and yet he's suffering from having to kill so many people just so he can be near me. What could i do except give up?

"I-I had no idea...I'm sorry. You must think i'm a bitch now...I guess i'll just go..."

I crawled from under Shadow and began walking away when suddenly Shadow whipped me around to face him. He stared deep into my eyes. Then in one swift movement he pressed his lips against mine. It only lasted for about a few seconds then he backed away a few inches.

"Rose...Don't think for a second that i don't care about you. Because right now...Your the reason i keep living. I kinda pushed myself to the limit just so i could do this for you. So you could say your blood is calling me. I have to go now. Or else i lose control. Goodbye Amy..."

And with that he vanished into the night. And though it was really late i just stared off into the moonlight where his form had disappeared. somehow i knew this would not be the last i would hear from Shadow the hedgehog...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- SleepOver Pt.1

Amy POV

Again i would be explaining my morning routines whenever i wake up but to my dismay things are different...

"Hooray! Sleepover party!" Rouge yelled

I groaned "I can't believe i let you drag me from my own home and all the way to your house 10:00 in the morning to plan a sleepover party at your place..."

My phone vibrated. i glanced at the screen.

Shadow: Did you expect any less from Rouge?

Today Shadow promised he would make it up to me for what happened last night by talking to me all day. Of course we wouldn't be able to see each other but it was still cool of him. I asked him a while ago if we were going out and he said i had to wait on that one. I sighed. He was making things very difficult for me. Also it was made clear that Shadow was always within a range that he could hear and witness almost everything thats happening to me. He said he used his chaos power to see what i was doing even though he was far away. stalker...

phone vibrates...

Shadow: I watch you when you sleep too...jk

I rolled my eyes.

"Who you texting over there Ames?" Rouge asked

"Oh! um...just a friend of mine..."

Shadow also told me not to let anyone know where he was or that i was talking to him. But most importantly not to let anyone know who he was...A vampire.

Phone vibrates...

Shadow: Must you always keep that detail on your mind? it would help me concentrate better on talking to you without feeling ashamed of what i am...

i texted him back.

Amy: How about you stop reading my mind? if it bothers you so bad...

Shadow: what is your opinion of me?

Well that was out of the blue. Before i could answer Rouge was trying to snatch my phone.

"NO! ROUGE STOP!!!" I screamed

Rouge giggled and jumped back in her seat.

"Chill out. i just wanted to see this friend of yours. Is it a boy? I bet it is..."

"Oh? And how would you know huh?"

"Because while your texting him you get this dreamy look on your face." Rouge smirked

Suddenly my face heated up and turned red. Do i really look that obvious? A shock Shadow wasn't talking about it. Maybe so Rouge would'nt try to take my phone again.

"w-well i mean we're just really close at the moment. It's really not what your thinking..."

"MmmHmm. I'm sure..."

Shadow: Well...That was interesting.

Amy: Shut up...

We finally arrived at Rouge's place. Rouge got out of the car and ran inside.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"Inside. Knuckles is home today so i want him to help unload my stuff" She giggled and took off.

So that was why she was so happy. I sighed. I wish i could be that happy around a guy. When i think about it i was really happy when i saw Shadow that time he fought Crimson.

Rouge came back with Knuckles a minute later.

"All right Knuckie help me tote in the food" Knuckles walked to the back of Rouge's car and grabbed a couple of bags.

"Can i help with something?" I asked.

"Sure! Go back there and grab my new sleeping bag and pillow. I just bought the cutest dark purple colored set!" Rouge ran back inside while i went to the back to grab the stuff. I wasn't watching where i was going and i accidently bumped into Knuckles.

"Oops! I'm sorry Knuckles!"

"Haha it's ok i got it."

I helped him pick up some of the stuff that fell out. Then he came out with the wierdest question.

"Amy are you doing ok?"

I looked at him confused. "Um yeah. Why wouldn't i be?

"It's just well... You seem kinda different lately..."

"Different how?"

"Well....You seem i dunno. Darker?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your just not as happy and go lucky as you used to be...Any way just forget about it heh."

I stared after him. What was that about? Me? Darker? Like in personality? Rouge came back when she saw i hadn't moved since she left.

"Are you all right ames?"

I glanced at her. "Huh? Oh yeah im fine."

I grabbed her stuff and made my way inside. Not knowing that a certain bat stared sadly at the back of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A night in the park

It got late really fast i was actually surprised. i guess time flies when your talking to a vampire. Shadow and i had talked non stop while Rouge cooked in the kitchen and knuckles set up the other things she told him to do.

Amy: So about earlier...About what my opinion of you was? Where did that come from?

Shadow: Oh. That was nothing. I was just thinking a little to much.

He was trying to avoid the subject now. But i wasnt going down empty handed.

Amy: What were you thinking about?

Shadow: Stuff.

Amy: I hate when you do that...

Shadow: Do what?

Amy: Find ways to avoid my questioning.

Shadow: And i hate it when you pry me for answers but I'm not complaining.

UGH! He was so stubborn...He may be even worse than Sonic at this pont! Well maybe not...I mean they are alike but Shadows not a big jerk all the time like Sonic was. At least not now anyway.

Amy: I'm just curious. Stop being mister shyness you can't hide anything from me!

Shadow: Did you know I'm 5,000 years old?

Amy: WHAT!? NO WAY!

Shadow: Ha. Jk i guess i can hide my age from you after all lol.

Ok. Now he was teasing me. Just then Rouge walked into the living room in her pjs and an apron so she could cook. Her pjs matched that sleeping bag of hers.

"Tell your boyfriend that you'll be busy tonight! And go put on your pjs. Cream and Blaze will be here any minute now!"

"Fat chance! Do you know how rare it is that i even get to talk to him!" Oops. That was a little much.

"what do you mean? You've been talking to him all day right? Don't tell me this the first time you actually chatted with him."

"Um well I...I mean it's actually twice but. Well..."

"Let me see who this is..." Rouge reached out to take my phone. And i freaked the hell out!

"NOOO STOP PLEASE!" Without thinking i threw my phone across the room and it hit the wall with a loud crack. the wall had a hole in it. and when i went to pick up my cell. It was in pieces...

"JEEZ AMY I WAS JUST GONNA SEE! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! oh my poor wall!" Rouge ran into the other room to get Knuckles to fix her wall. But i didn't care...My phone was broke and i couldn't talk to anyone with it now...And whats even worse...My only connection to Shadow was gone. I felt the tears fall down my face. And before Rouge got back i ran out the door into the cold night air. I kept running till i stopped at the play park. I remember Cream and I used to play here with our friend Mr. Big...He use to push on the swings and we would laugh and listen to Cheese and froggy play tag with each other...It always ended when Sonic sped by though. I would get up and run after him. Leaving Cream and Big staring at me sadly. Maybe thats why Cream always hangs with Tails now. And why Big goes off fishing with froggy. Because I'm a horrible friend...And I wasn't ever going to find the guy i always wanted...I'm doomed to be lonely forever. As i cried i walked over to the swings and sat on the swing i used to play on...But i didnt move. Instead i broke down and just cried...

"Am I really so horrible that nobody likes me? Am I a bad friend? A bad person? *sob* W-Why me?" The tears flowed more freely as i continued to put myself down lower and lower. Until i stuffed myself into the sinkhole that was my heart. Almost to the point of no return.

Suddenly i felt a light push on my back. And i started to swing. Somebody was pushing me. The tears froze on my face and i gripped my hands around the chains to hold on. For some reason i felt the girly side of me start to push out of the sinkhole. I felt happy. And i couldn't help but start laughing. Somebody was comforting me. And i giggled and laughed as i swung higher and higher. It was a relief to have someone do this for me. Suddenly the swing stopped. And i looked to see a pair of hands grasping the chains just above mine. I finally decided to look behind me.

And i stared into blood red crimson eyes of my vampiric hero.

"Your not a bad person to me Rose. All it takes is a little push to get you going." I smiled at him. And i jumped off the swing and into his arms. He flinched at the contact. But he quickly embraced me then he pulled back.

"My blood?..." I asked softly

"Still a little strong. Good thing i ate already."

My stomach churned a little since i knew exactly what he had eaten or in his case drank...But i still felt a little happy that he came to see me at all.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry Rose?"

"That my blood is causing you so much trouble."

"Heh. It's not so bad. After time i may get used to it."

"How can you get used to something that makes you hungry?"

"When i can do this..."

Before i knew it Shadow pressed his lips against mine. It felt hard and cold but at the same time warm and heartening. I kissed him back. But he pulled away after 5 seconds of it.

"And not feel the need to sink my fangs into your neck..."

Shadow quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded his head. "I may have pushed myself a little too hard..."

I slowly grabbed the hand that covered his mouth. And lightly pulled it away. His eyes got wide. But he didn't stop me. And i saw his white glistening fangs seeping out of his lips. Apparently when he gets hungry they stick way out. They looked menacing and sharp too. I wanted to touch them but i feared it may make him upset if i did.

"Are you hungry now?"

He nodded his head.

"Do you think...I could come with you? Just for a little bit?"

His face grew stern. Combined with his fangs he actually looked scary.

"No. I don't want you anywhere near me when i hunt. If your scent were in my way there would be no way i could stop myself from feeding off of you. No. Not just yet. Go back to the sleep over at Rouge's"

"No. After what i did there is no way i can go back there."

Shadow pulled out a brand new dark red cell phone that shined in the moonlight. It was beautiful. He stuck it in my hand.

"No way..."

"I kinda figured you would be upset that you couldn't talk to me without one and since you did break yours trying to protect my identity i guess this is thanks for that."

He took it from me and quickly showed me some things on it. The background he kept on it was a red rose. and he showed me that everybodys numbers were in it except of course Sonic's.

And the last thing he showed me almost made burst in happiness.

"Make sure no one sees this picture ok?"

In my picture folder was a brilliantly taken photo of him. He was smirking and apparently he was in a tree because the moon was gleaming through the branches as he was staring at the camera.

"Now you won't bother about seeing my face so much."

I almost wanted to give him a big kiss but i knew he was getting really hungry because he had his hand back over his mouth again.

"I have to go. If your not going to Rouge's then head straight home. Cya Rose."

I wanted to ask why i had to head straight home but he was already gone. I did as he told me too since the last time i didn't i almost got killed and went right to my apartment. I went to my bedroom and slumped right into my bed. I was really tired. I took out my brand new phone and glanced at the picture of my hero one more time before i fell asleep.

Remembering the handsome smirk of Shadow the hedgehog.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The annoying Blue Blur

I woke up to the harsh morning light beaming through my window. As usual. Shadow was lucky he could blend in with the shadows. He wasn't even allowed in the sunlight. Speaking of him I grabbed my cell which was hiding under my pillow from when I slept with it last night and checked my messages. I had one from a number that wasn't registered in my phone. What the hell? Who had my number that I didn't know about? I clicked the button and read the message.

?: Hey Amy! Look I just wanted to...Well to apologize...For the whole movie incident thing. And I wanna make it up to you so meet me in town square and let's grab lunch! I'll buy it. Laterz :p

I glared at the message like it was the devil. Or rather the sender was the devil. How dare that annoying stupid son of blowhard wait a whole week to apologize. Betcha he thought hard about it. If he had a brain to think with. I debated wether I would even go and so much stare at my former hero. And my stomach growled. Traitor...

About an hour later I was dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts with my red sneakers. I let my quills hang down my back and I donned it with a black head band. I had my phone crammed into my pocket and kept it on vibrate for when my vampiric knight decided to text me. And I walked into town square. It was awfully bright out today. I decided that since Sonic wasn't here yet I would go sit at a picnic table in the shade and kick back a little. As I sat there I looked around me to make sure no one was looking. And quickly pulled out my brand new ruby cell phone to look at the heavenly picture that was stored on it. As I went through the picture files I noticed something strange. There was more then one picture. I clicked zoom and saw the pictures pop up. I started with the first pic. And my eyes got wide. It was me. I was in my bed sleeping. My old pink cell was lying on my shelf. My arms sprawled across the bed with my hair askew. I clicked the next. It was another pic of me. I gasped. I was wrapped in a towel brushing my wet hair after a shower. My face turned red. Oh when I get him he's gonna need all his vampire strength to pull ME off. There were like 5 more. Me shopping, Eating, Laughing, Smiling. He got it all. I finally found the last pic which was of Shadow. I stared at it and sighed. I wondered what he was doing right now.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head around and almost slapped the guy but he moved back swiflty. That was when I realized it was Sonic. Shoot. I wish I had hit him.

"Woah! Geez Amy didn't mean to scare you. That woulda hurt if you had hit me."

"Well don't sneak up on people. Or you will get hurt..." I wonder if Shadow would do it for me?

"Well um...I was wondering if I could you know say sorry for the things I said. At the movie...Would you be willing to eat lunch with me so I could talk to you about something?"

I sighed. This was gonna be a looong day...

"Alright but don't screw this one up Sonic I'm not in the mood."

Sonic looked sad. Aw I guess I hurt his feelings. Well not that he didn't deserve it. But I guess I'll attempt to be nice to him.

"Ok...So where are we gonna eat?" I said a little nicer.

Sonic perked up a little. "I was thinkin of going to a hot dog joint. Is that ok?"

It was fattening. But my stomach was being a Sonic lover at the moment because of the words FREE and FOOD. So I said yes. When we got there the place was full of people. But Sonic being a superhero celebrity got the manager to give us a table.

"Oh Sonic got yourself a date there?" The man smiled. I felt like taking a spoon and friggin gag myself to death with it. But my eyes popped at the feel of my phone vibrating in my pocket. OMG. Once we sat at our table Sonic ordered a chili dog. His favorite. I just got cheese fries. Wasn't all that into Sonic food. While Sonic munched on his hot dog I checked my message.

Shadow: What are you doing?

I typed back.

Amy: Eating lunch with the annoying blue blur.

Shadow: Faker? Is he causing you a problem? I'm kinda hungry myself. :)

I giggled. Which made Sonic a little curious.

"So um. Amy?"

I glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

"Rouge said that...You kinda freaked at her party over a guy your dating?"

Oh geez. Of course Rouge would spill her little tears over that damned wall. She probably told everyone about it knowing her. Now hiding Shadow is gonna be more nerve wracking.

"I didn't freak. I just didn't want her sticking her nose in my business. Which she shouldn't have done any way."

"Then why would you toss your phone? It was like you were trying to rid evidence of a crime you commited."

"Geez you sure listened intently to what she had to say." I was beginning to lose my cool.

"Well I guess I kinda...Pryed her for information on you. Like why no one hears from you anymore."

"Oh so you go to other people to get info on me? Thats interesting. What are you jealous that im dating someone other than the infamous blue hedgehog?" My voice was getting louder.

"No thats not it. Its just. Latley I have been going on missions that all relate to a similar problem. People are missing late in the night. When they get found, They're nothing more than skeletons with skin and fangholes in their necks."

My eyes went wide. It couldn't be could it?

"And also people have this wierd assumption that vampires are real. So I know you like that sorta stuff. I was wondering if you knew anything about them. Rouge says you guys saw a scene where it happened.

I just stared at him. I have been attacked by a vampire before. Shoot I kissed one! And hugged one...Well the attacked one was evil. Didn't Shadow say that there are more like him?

"And one more thing. Rouge says your getting into this wierd habit. You don't talk to anyone. You don't go out. You sleep for a real long time. And you go out late at night. Rouge is worried because she thinks your..."

Oh no. Don't say it. Please don't say it...

"Your acting like Shadow...When he left."

I held my breath for who knows how long. I thought he would have assumed I was a vampire. But what he said was actually worse! So when knuckles said I was acting wierd did he mean that way?

"So? What if I am? Shadow probably has it better than I do right now!" That was it. I stood up from my seat.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT! HE PROBABLY HAS IT BETTER WHEN HE'S NOT AROUND YOU GUYS! YOU ALL SUCK! ROUGE IS A SUCKY FRIEND YOUR A FRIGGIN CELEBRITY HOG WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF! AND THIS WHOLE VAMPIRE NONSENSE IS STUUUUPID! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sonic just stared at me all wide eyed. Like he had truly gotten slapped. Then he calmly responded.

"Your wrong...I care about you."

Now my eyes went wide. WTF!

"And me and Rouge care enough to know we don't want you to be like Shadow. We don't want you to run away and leave all your friends behind like he did. He is the selfish one if you ask me. He is the one who doesn't care about any of us. Least of all you."

I felt tears sting my eyes. How dare he! Shadow left so he wouldn't hurt anyone! So he could protect us! So he could protect me...And I know he cares. And so with that thought in mind I did the one thing I have been wanting to do ever since Sonic hurt me at the movies. I pulled back my hand...THWAP! Slapped him soundly across his face. Everyone had been watching. I had humiliated him. Perfect. Revenge was sweet.

I looked at that pained expression on his face. And about busted a gut. Now he knew what I felt. With tears flowing down my face I grabbed my cell and stomped out of the place. Sonic ran right behind me to catch up.

"AMY WAIT!"

I turned around and stuck my finger in his face.

"And F.Y.I Shadow is ten times the hero you will ever be!"

And with that I made my way to the park. I definitley did not want to go home after that little scene. Pretty soon it got dark. I found my way to the park but getting home would be hard. I walked around the swings and made my way to the nearest park bench. I sat down and dried the remaining tears I had left. I thought I was done being a cry baby. Suddenly I heard a wheezing noise. I looked next to me and sure enough two benches over an old man was sitting with his head bent and a hand on his cane. I felt concerned for him and went to see what was wrong. I gasped when I relized he was wearing a hospital gown. Did he run away from a hospital? Why would he be out in a dangerous place like this? I ran over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey. Mister. Shouldn't you be at a hospital? It's cold out here and its not good for your health"

The man weezed again. And without lifting his head replied with "Waiting...Deaths...Arrival..."

"Who?"

"In...So...Much...Pain...Want...To...Die..."

My heart went out to the old guy. He must be suffering from something serious to wanna die for it. But I still wanted to help him.

"Hey come on. The doctors will help you. Lets get you back to them." I reached out my hand to grab his when suddenly something cackled behind me.

"MMMM...WHAT A DELICIOUS SMELLING SCENT. THE OLD FOOL ISN'T GONNA TASTE HALF AS GOOD AS THIS LITTLE DAMSEL..."

I whipped my head around and found a midnight blue hedgehog with long fangs and demonic red eyes. He was drooling. Sometimes I wish I had a different blood type. Before I could react he darted right at me and grabbed my hair.

"OUCH!" He pulled it up to where I was eye level with him. Then he bent my head back revealing my bare neck to him.

"OHHH HOW APPETIZING! I WANT IT ALLLL!"

Suddenly it felt just like I was with Crimson again. Only its worse! I felt his hot breath on my neck. I tried to struggle but he was too strong. oh no. I felt a fang pierce my neck. I let out a blood curdling scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Why me?

As I felt my life slowly desolving from my body I wondered about some things...Why is my blood the only one vampires crave? Whats special about it that they all wanna eat me? Even Shadow had trouble resisting it. Why me? Suddenly I felt my body fall and hit the ground. I was alive. But the vampire let me go. Or did he? I sat up painfully to see what was going on. And it was a sight to behold.

Shadow had flung the vampire off my body and was now attacking him with green glowing claws. Everytime it made contact on the vampires skin it burned him.

"UGH! YOU DARE BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND FOR THE SAKE OF A MERE MORTAL!" The vampire rasped.

"IF ONLY I HAD A DROP OF BLOOD FOR EVERYTIME I HAVE BEEN ASKED THAT." Shadow snickered.

I sucked in my breath. Something was wrong with Shadow. His voice was deep and menacing just like the other one. And his eyes were an even darker shade of red than usual. But the scarier thing was his fangs were long and sharp and stuck out of his mouth like razors. Just like his opponent. Could that mean?

Just then the enemy lunged at Shadow with a ball of dark energy. Shadow countered it with his chaos sphere. Both were burning clawing and digging into each others flesh. I was scared for Shadow. I didn't know how much more he could take. He seemed to be weak. But why? He was stronger when he fought Crimson. What was happening. But my question was already answered.

"HEH. YOU CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH SHADOW WITHOUT FEEDING OFF OF MORTALS MORE THAN ONCE A DAY. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE MUST EAT AT LEAST 7 PER DAY?"

"DON'T MOCK ME! I HAVE MY REASONS AND I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR KIND ANYWAY. I WILL KILL YOU ALL BEFORE I SUCCUMB TO YOUR WAYS!" Shadow charged up his chaos blast. The same one that incinerated Crimson. But for some reason the other vampire wasn't the least bit frightened.

"OH. I SEE NOW. CRIMSON WAS A WEAKLING. AND WITH YOUR HUNGER WEAKENING YOUR POWERS YOU WON'T HURT ME."

"DON'T TRY ME!"

"YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?" I noticed he was staring right at me. I held my neck tightly. I felt blood trickle down my fingers as the pain shot through my throat. I was to terrified to move. But I listened intently. Shadow didn't say a word.

"HER BLOOD CALLS TO YOU BUT YOU DONT TAKE IT DO YOU? SHE MAKES YOU NOT FEEL LIKE THE MONSTER YOU ARE. AM I RIGHT?" He laughed. Shadow was stupefied. He couldn't move. Why? MOVE SHADOW I wanted to scream. But nothing came out. The other vampire went up to Shadow and stuck his claw right through Shadow's stomach. Finally words came.

"NOOOOO! SHADOWWW!" I watched in horror as Shadow fell to the ground with a thud. What happened to him? The vampire looked at me with that horrible smile.

"YOU THERE. THIS ISN'T OVER. YOU AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE. AND I WILL SETTLE WITH OR WITHOUT SHADOW HELPING YOU." And with that he vanished into the night. I finally got the courage to move and ran over to Shadow.

He was laying on the ground covered in blood. I knelt down next to him. I reached out to touch him and suddenly he swatted my hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" He screamed. He backed up as much as he could before he collapsed again from the wound.

"Shadow. Whats wrong?"

"YOUR BLOOD. IT...ITS...CALLING...SO...THIRSTY. NO! NO! NOT HER! I CANT NOT HER!" He started to claw at his head. I freaked out and grabbed his hand.

"Shadow stop! Calm down its ok!"

Shadow stopped and stared at my neck hungrily. He saw the fang wound and immediatly grabbed me in a bear hug.

"I...I'M SORRY...I DIDN'T COME IN TIME. I SKIPPED MY MEAL WHEN I HEARD YOUR SCREAM...UGH!" He let me go but I still held on.

"Shadow...Your hurt. And your hunger won't help it heal. If you need it that badly..." I pulled my hair back revealing my neck once more. I knew what I was doing. He needed my blood. He craved it. I wanted to give it to him. I wanted to end his suffering.

"Shadow. Take it."

Shadow stared at it for a moment. I'm sure he would have rejected it. But he was to far over his hunger stage to let the words come out to do so. He brought me close to his chest so he would have better access to my blood. I felt his lips brush against my nape. I was awaiting for the sharp pain to come once more. But before it did Shadow whispered something to me...

"I-I love you Amy Rose..."

I felt tears sting my eyes. And I gasped as I felt the blood rush out of my neck. He was feeding. I felt my eyes begin to close. I was losing consciousness as I listened to Shadow slurping my life away. I had always thought if I died it would be with someone I loved. Well he wasn't dieing with me. But he was on the inside. Before I passed out I let a few words of my own in.

"I...Love you too...Shadow." And after that everything got dark. I faded out...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Recover

I felt cold air hitting my face. Was I still outside? Or was I dead and in heaven already? I let my eyes flitter open. I was in a dark room. And the sun was trying to brighten its way through the black curtain drapped in its view. Well for once the sun wasn't in face. As my eyes opened more I noticed I was definitley not home...Or at a hospital. I glanced around the room. It was so clean and tidy. It was almost a bare room. It had one dresser and an old dusty telivision set. I felt the black velvet covering I was bundled in. Everything that had color was black. There was also a closet in the back of the room that was closed. I felt a little concerned I didn't know where I was at and tried to sit up. But my whole body ached.

"AGH!" I let my head fall back on the pillow. I examined what happened to me. My arms were bruised all over. And my neck was tightly wrapped in bandages. So the pain was in the upper part of my body. My knees must have been hurt from sitting in the grass with Shadow last night. Suddenly my mind wondered. What happened to Shadow? Did he know where I was? Was he looking for me? WHERE AM I? Against my own will I forced myself to sit up. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming in pain. But I let go by accident.

"YEOWCHHH!" I welped.

Before I knew it I felt a hand steady my back so I wouldn't slam my head onto the pillow. I turned slowly to face my captor. Only to realize my captor was my hero. Shadow had a worried look on his face. I must have scared him when I screamed.

"You ok Rose?"

"Yeah...Where am I?"

"My room."

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. I was in Shadow's room. In Shadow's home. Alone. With him.

"W-What happened?"

"You passed out. I guess I went a little too hard on you last night." He glanced at my bruises and neck.

"Oh...Well I'm alive. didn't my blood prove to be fatal when drank? How did you fight it back?"

"When...You said you...Loved me." He said quietly.

Suddenly everything that happened last night came to me in one swift stream. The old man and the gruesome vampire that hurt Shadow. And what I said to him...I loved him.

"You really fought it back because I said that?"

Shadow nodded his head. "It's not every day a monster gets told their loved."

I smiled at him. And I reached out painfully to touch his cheek. Shadow stared at me.

"Thats because your no monster to me. I do love you."

Shadow bent down and gently without hurting me pressed his lips against mine. Even if he hadn't been a vampire would I still love him? We never really talked before he disappeared. But it didn't matter to me now.

When we stopped I took a quick glance over him.

"How did you recover so quickly?" I stared at his unscarred body. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"Your blood is not only addictive its powerful too. It has a powerful healing effect to us vampires. I only drank enough to heal me then I went out to hunt. But I had to bring you somewhere safe first. Your blood creates a widespread smell."

"Oh. So why couldn't I just go home?"

"He knows where you live."

"He as in the vampire?"

Shadow nodded his head.

"How would he know where I live?"

Shadow stared at me like I was an idiot. Which let me know I should have known the answer myself.

"He didnt look at all familiar to you?"

"No."

Shadow sighed.

"Well if you must know. Everyones blue blur happens to be everyones greatest threat."

My eyes widened. "Wait...You don't mean?"

"Yeah I do. That vampire. He's Sonic."

I Almost passed out. Sonic was a killer vampire.

* * *

** I KNOW I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING ALOT AND I APOLOGIZE. IM MOVING AWAY AND I HAVE TO PACK UP MY COMPUTER SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AWHILE. ALSO IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I AM VERY PRESSED FOR TIME AT THE MOMENT BUT AT LEAST I WILL HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I RETURN. UNTIL THEN ENJOY PPL AND SORRY.**


	10. Chapter 10

I dont think i even remembered to breathe...let alone blink or close my mouth...everything was clear to me now...but did sonic lure me to kill me? what all just happened really?

"Wait...Sonics a vampire? How can that be? He saves people...He hasnt done anything that really would lead to him being a vampire Shadow..."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno what the vampire that attacked you had intended to do. I almost dont know if that IS Sonic...But its someone like him. And its someone that knows you. I cant let him touch you Rose...And the way things went in the fight...it seems I may not even be a match for him...I cant protect you from him..."

My heart wrenched at the miserable look on his handsome face. He was feeling so many things right now and I could just tell they were tearing him apart...I leaned over and hugged him tightly. He flinched for a moment but slowly he pulled me close to him hugging me back. He was relieved by the comfort. I stared into his ruby red eyes.

"Dont worry Shadow...I believe in you. I can trust you with my life. I have been for a while now right? And you even overcame my bloods drug like symptoms..."

Shadow immediatley stood up and covered his mouth with his hand. his eyes grew wide and terrified...and wild with hunger. I got scared. something was most definitley wrong.

"Shadow? Shadow are you ok? What is it?" Shadow gave me one last look and rushed out the door. I pulled back the dark curtains and watched as a black blur sped through the shadows that the sun made from the buildings...clever way to travel in daylight I would say. I was still confused when I heard a light vibrating noise...My cell phone. I looked in a drawer that was next to shadows bed. And there it was. I clicked it and glanced at my text messages. I had two from Rouge and the new one was from Shadow. I of course looked at that one first.

**Shadow:** Sorry about that...I should have said something sooner but I havent ACTUALLY gotten over your blood...yet. I suppresed your scent with my chaos ability so I wouldnt freak out as much...but I accidently dropped my guard and your scent came at me fast. Im hunting right now.

I sighed. So my blood still effected Shadow. That was a downer but hey what can I do? I cant change my blood type. I texted him back.

**Amy:** You could have said that sooner you know...did I make you drop your guard?

**Shadow: **Very much so yes. dont worry though it was also because I let my emotions get the better of me. I need to calm myself.

**Amy: **And blood does that for you?

**Shadow:** Yes. And makes it less tempting to bite you.

**Amy: **Are you biting other girls mister?

I giggled. I was just teasing him and it was fun to do. The next text he gave me made me almost laugh to death. He was so serious he texted a FACE to me.

**Shadow: **yesss...I do bite other girls why? o.o

**Amy: **PLAYER! I feel so cheated! Your horrible DX

**Shadow: **Would you rather I bite from men and get the assumption that im gay madam? .

**Amy:** If it means that a girl isnt all leaning in for a bite from you then yes do that then!

If YOU were texting Shadow wouldnt you want to mess with him as much as possible? try it its fun. I couldnt stop laughing.

**Shadow: **Im afraid I am disobeying you simply because...I just ate a dying whore. and her neck and blood...were not that bad. =P

**Amy: **Do not talk to me ever again...

**Shadow:** I dont believe you want that my dear. =) If it pleases you I must say that you are by far ten times more beautiful than her.

**Amy:** Suck up...

**Shadow:** I love you

Awwwww. Now cmon I really fell for that. It was so sweet. I sighed. This is something Sonic would never do for me. Or think OF doing. What else could i say but...

**Amy:** I love you too

**Shadow:** This could be a while Amy. I have some of your clothes from your house in my closet. Answer those texts Rouge sent you and get dressed. You will see why when you read what she has to say. ttyl...Bye my lovely Rose.

I could swear that i was a thousand different shades of red...What was it about vampires that made them attractive, charming, and seductively sweet? I smiled as I scrolled through the texts to find Rouges. And just as Shadow said I would have to get dressed because i knew what this meant.

**Rouge: **Amy im so sorry! I want to say sorry in so many ways I was just stressed out and I wanna make it up to you. Meet me at the park. I'll come get you and lunch will be on me! Cya girlie

I guess that was just typical of me to fall for everything people said to me because I walked to Shadows closet and got dressed to go meet Rouge.

* * *

**Authors notice: IM SO SORRY PEOPLE AND FELLOW FANS! SO MANY THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING AND ITS BEEN HARD TO GET THIS FIC GOIN. REST ASSURED I WILL UPDATE THIS SINCE IT IS ALMOST DONE. YES FOLKS THE FIC IS ABOUT TO END! AMAZING HUH? WELL ENJOY THIS PAGE BEACAUSE EVEN I LAUGHED AT AMY AND SHADOWS TXT WARS xD DONT YOU JUST LOVE PICTURING SHADOWS LOOK AS HE WAS TEXTING AMY BACK? xD LOL**


	11. AUTHORS NOTICE VERY IMPORTANT

**Authors notice.**

ok so... yeah... allow me to explain myself.. Hello everyone. I am the offical creator of the Blood Drug story.

And I want to start by saying. IM SO SORRY. Look when I made this years ago things kept creeping up and making me stop this.

Boyfriends. Family. School. Life. I let the little things slip by. And I want to say. Im sorry. I had no idea this was so popular. And I promise.

I HAVE RETURNED. and as a reward to all my fans whom I greatly let down I will offically update many chapters of blood drug quick and surely! so ill start first by saying.

I will remake chapter 11. It was too short. I didnt explain shadows Diary further. And... NO.

I had no intention of making Sonic a vampire. in fact I wanted to start this all over but that would be unfair to you all. Good news is that now I am 18.

therefore I can make these chapters with greater imagination and detail. If you all will bear with me. I will make sure everyone gets what they all have been waiting for.

If you all would do me the honors of waiting I will be making the new chapter 11 right away. and please feel free to spam me LOTS of bad Pms and comments for all i put you all through. with great pride and joy i can finally say.

**BLOOD DRUG RETURNS!**

everyone enjoy and lets pull through this story together :)

Sincerly, Supercoupleschan a.k.a Raechelle


	12. Chapter 11 (remake)

**OMG LIKE YES. I am so totally still alive. **

**OK so heres how this will work ladies and gentlemen. So its been so so long for me and im not going to lie. I have read fanfics from here for years I just never thought of updatin my own junk. Well from what you all tell me it isn't junk but well... To get caught up on my own story I had to read all the chapters I made up until now. I am severly disapointed. chapters too short.. plot doesnt make sense at times. Major WTF moments. and LOTS of spelling errors... can someone tell me how long ago this was? I mean seriously was I 10? XD anyways Like really I love my story. Just needs work. Which brings me back to another question. Would you all hate me if I did in fact start this from scratch. Same stuff but just. More depth! FOR NOW THOUGH because you all have waited long enough I will make the next chapter. Which you are reading. I do want reviews on what you think. If I get enough support I will wipe the slate clean and redo! If not from here on I will just make the best of it. If I get like five reviews saying redo it I will do it. XD thats how much I wanna do it. ANYWAYS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... BLOOOOD DRUGGGGG. Chapter 11 redo. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So yeah anyways im veryyy sorry...and Sonic texted me too about the whole thing and I also am sorry that I told him about our little incident its just that we all got worried and..."

I sighed listening to Rouge apologize over and over. Sadly I also discovered that Sonic ran to Rouge's place looking for me BEFORE the midnight hedgehog appeared...which means Sonic was no where near the park and that vampire that hurt me and Shadow...wasn't him. But it was someone who knew me...and someone no different from Sonic...I don't know why...but I still felt that Sonic still had a hand in this...I just couldn't prove it...As I continued thinking my cell vibrated.

**Shadow: **You need to not think about it so much. It will make it hard for you to concentrate on your friends.

**Amy: **Kinda hard to focus on your friends when your keeping secrets from them. Big ones.

**Shadow: **Im sorry...But how do you think they would react if they saw me holding my mouth or seeing my fangs pop out when im around them...or when I leave suddenly to feed...They would think Im a monster...

**Amy:** I know...But still...everyone's worried about you..

**Shadow: **...

Rouge glanced at my phone. "So uh..new cell phone?"

I nodded my head. Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Is it used?"

I looked at her confusedly. "No I don't think so...Why would it be?"

She stared a little longer. "Well don't freak out or anything but...It looks alot like Shadow's old phone that I gave him for Christmas last year...I got it so he could stay in touch with his friends...But...No nevermind im sure thats not his phone" She laughed nervously.

My eyes went wide. Did Shadow give me his old cell phone? "Hey Rouge, How would you tell if a cell belonged to someone else?"

"Well, Theres sometimes old pictures or old texts that get undeleted. Or theres an app on it where you can leave personal messages to yourself so you won't forget something."

I stared back at my phone. Shadow stopped texting me. So I went back to the menu and scrolled through some stuff on it. At least I knew why there were pictures of me on it now. I kept searching listening now and then as Rouge kept talking about random things while she drove. After a few minutes I found that app Rouge talked about...But Shadow had nicknamed it something different...Diary. I knew right away that Shadow probably forgot about this before he gave me the phone...so naturally I took a peek...

**Diary entry 1.**

**I have no idea in hell whats going on...I saw an alluring female hedgehog with long white hair and deep red eyes on the street...But she just stared at me and said that I was perfect...Next thing I knew im in this damned dark room with other hedgehogs like me...all male...what the hell?.. I tried to ask them where we were but when I tapped one on the shoulder he didn't budge. I turned him around and was surprised to find his eyes were... empty... almost souless. I was becoming rather suspicious of this place. Suddenly I felt a severe burning sensation in my neck. I grabbed it and pulled away my hand to find blood. Feeling the source of it I noticed I could feel two holes. Just what the hell was happening to me? And why am I so... hungry?**

I was surprised. How did Shadow not remember that these were still here? Was this how he became a vampire? I wanted to keep reading but I could feel Rouge's eyes on me. I turned towards her and found she was staring at me like she wanted to say something.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Well... How would you feel... If I had a little get together. Like a party?" She smiled nervously.

Perfect. She thought just what Sonic was thinking. I wasn't spending alot of time with them and they all assume I was gonna vanish like Shadow. I sighed and decided to cave in. I was trying to think of a reply to Shadow's dots anyway. Seriously what do you say to dots?

"Alright I'll bite. What kind of "Get together" is this gonna be?"

Rouge perked up a little bit and began with her explaination.

"Well you see I realize its been awhile since we all hung out since the movie and now that Knuckles is taking a break from his guardian job and Sonic isn't running on a mission I figured maybe it would do you and the rest of us some good if we just cut loose and had a little fun party! You know for everyone?"

I sighed. Sonic was free. Great just the guy I didn't wanna see. After the whole thing between him and me I really hadn't wanted to see him. Plus on top of THAT drama I had the whole vampire mayhem to deal with. Speaking of which. I glanced at my phone and came up with a reply.

**Amy:** So heard about that party?

**Shadow: **Naturally.

**Amy: **And what do you think?

**Shadow:** It's people we know. Plus I think we are both aware of the fact everyone is suspicious about your behavior lately. To the point where they are drawing conclusions leading to me. You should have fun for once after all your going through. It will do you some good Rose.

**Amy: **I guess so... I wish you could come with.

**Shadow: **Me too.. I have to learn to control my urges before doing that. Just go have fun. I have to hunt anyway. I'll be in touch.

**Amy:** I know...

**Shadow:** Oh and Rose?

**Amy:** Yes?

**Shadow: **If faker touches you I'll rip his throat out... And I love you.

**Amy:** :) I love you too

During the whole conversation I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Rouge was still talking about the party before she turned and saw me smiling at the screen.

"Amy?"

"Oh! Um yeah hi whats up?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Ah.. No.."

"I figured...too busy texting your mysterious boyfriend." She winked at me. I laughed nervously. Thankful that she wasn't trying to figure out who it was anymore. I hope Sonic didn't tell her what I said..

"Well I said I think Sonic feels bad about the movie and the bad apology lunch. And that it's been eating at him since it happend. I think maybe you should talk to him about it. He's been just as distant as your becoming." Rouge giggled thinking what she had said was a joke. But I wasn't stupid. I knew she was worried. Since when did everyone suddenly start caring? Well I guess they had a right. Hell even I'M worried. If I told them half of what I knew they would probably lock me up and put garlic around the cage. Funny though because garlic actually doesn't affect them.

"Rouge just for the record. Is this whole get together thing actually another attempt for Sonic to apologize to me?"

She cringed. Bingo. "Ok well for the most part yes it kinda is. But it really is another way to get us all together. You need to get out more you know? I know the whole wall thing was pretty bad but you don't need to shut yourself up in that apartment of yours. And Sonic is trying to make it up to you for all he did."

I suddenly felt a cold hard bitter stab at my chest. When she says all he did does she mean for all those relentless years of chasing after him and being rejected, dumped, and humiliated for all those young years of my life or the simple two times he's crossed me NOW. Because if it was the first one it would take ALOT more than a party to clear that up. I suddenly wondered what actually did happen to make me suddenly drop my feelings for him. It wasn't just that he humiliated me at the movies.. He embarassed me plenty more times than that. Suddenly it hit me. Was it the blood sucker comment he made? That was what started my anger. Was when he made that one statement about me being in love with a blood sucker the trigger? I decided for the moment that regardless of how and when it started I truly did in fact harbor no positive feelings at all. Love or otherwise. When it came to Sonic the hedgehog. And looking back on it he ended up being right anyway. I'm in love with a blood sucker. Not just a blood sucker. But Shadow the hedgehog. What a weird twist on my life. But I never regretted having done it. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him now.

"Alright fine. This is his LAST chance to apologize. But I am so totally over him and I am absolutely friend zoning him. I know I've lost all feelings for him."

Rouge smirked and said "I'm proud of you. I'm glad you got yourself a new man and ditched that girly crush on Sonic. Just be nice to him though ok? He's been stressed enough runnin back and forth on missions investigating all those missing people and the attacks and junk. He needs to get away from all the gore for awhile."

"Funny I thought at the movies he and the guys wanted gore." I replied smugly.

"Now Amy..."

"I know, I know. Be nice to Sonic. Got it." I stuck my tongue at her. She punched me playfully in the arm and we laughed as she continued to drive towards her house.

* * *

We sat in Rouge's car as she drove on and talked for hours about little things. She was getting tired of not seeing knuckles because of his sacred duty of having to guard the emerald. Tails and cream young and in love are as cute as ever and are constantly seen together. Silver despite his awkward shyness around Blaze was still making the relationship work to it's fullest. Blaze commented that he was cute when he was shy. And Sonic was just running missions like clockwork. Apparently the attacks and disappearances were gradually increasing. Rouge was right. It must be causing him some strain. I felt guilty because I knew just what the cause of all of it was. But to protect Shadow I had to stay silent about it. Sorry bluey.

"So yeah it's been a real pain getting Knuckles to alter his hours even just a little so we can spend time together. I've tried everything humanly possible!"

I pondered on that a little. I knew how she felt. Shadow and I couldn't be together alot either due to obvious reasons. But helping others was easier to do than helping myself.

"Rouge don't you think you should just move it?"

"What?"

"Move the emerald. You have a safe right? Ask Knuckles if you could just move the thing to a safe in your house and then no matter what he could do his job and hang out with you more"

I almost laughed. She stared at me as if I had just spoken in Japanese and grown horns.

"Why... That's genius! Why didn't I think of that? Well I guess I hadn't thought of everything after all!" We both laughed. I had to admit that Shadow was right. Being with my friends was good for me. For awhile I kinda felt. Normal. Suddenly Rouge stopped the car. I jerked forward.

"Ouch! Rouge what the hell be careful!" I glared at her. But as soon as I did I noticed the frightened look on her face. She had paled. Oh no..

"Rouge what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Amy.. What the hell is in the middle of the road?"

I was already too scared to look. But I looked anyway. There it was. Another body. But this one was more mangled and gruesome.

"Rouge. Drive around it. I'll call the police. It's another victim."

Rouge slowly nodded. "Geez. This just gets worse and worse.." She mumbled.

However the so called police I called first was Shadow. Hopefully he knew why I was calling.. As soon as he picked up I played the lying card for Rouge.

"Hello officer? There's a dead mangled up skeleton in the middle of the road. Could you address that?" I tried to act nervous in front of Rouge but it was so tempting to laugh.

"For the record your a wonderful actor. Second of all I'm aware. It's no victim of mine. I'll scout the area for the cause and get the REAL police to investigate. Tell Rouge to head straight for her house. Madam." I could tell through the phone he was smirking. I was enjoying this a little too much myself.

"Thank you sir." I smiled to myself and hung up.

"So what did he say?"

"They already got a call earlier and they are coming to check it out. Head straight to the house Rouge. And we should probably tell everyone this is a slumber party. Nobody is going anywhere tonight..."

* * *

**ok so! Yes this chapter is still a tad bit short. And yes its still one clue to shadows diary. I just got back so I wanted to update quick. Next chapter should clear alot of things up! Unless you all are up for the redo ;) And there will be more Shadamy time! I have to keep them apart sometimes due to obvious reasons. But it feels great to be back :) hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know where to go from here! Thank you for sticking around just a bit longer xD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh boy... you guys are a handful. I've missed so many reviews. And then some dude sent me a review on my other story claiming I stole it from someone. Which I made in 2010... AND not only did this amuse me but it made me laugh because while our stories are very similar hers was made THIS YEAR. LMAO. This guy clearly doesn't know how to check the dates these are published. Besides we all know this is my more popular story anyway. Don't care about no Soul Eater. XD It's amusing that I get yelled at for copying someone when it's actually more possible she copied me. But I don't mind I mean her story is pretty good and I am way more devoted to ShadAmy anyway :) Oh and for those of you who ARE reading my story a purrrrfect love I will update that when I finish off this series. Don't expect that update for awhile XD when I made the ShadAmy fic It was planned to be more than 20 chapters. SO with that little tale off my chest allow me to reward you all with yet ANOTHER chapter :D Oh one more thing. I am not redoing the whole series. We are just gonna go from here alright? :) enjoy!**

* * *

After the witness of the dead carcass in the road Rouge and I remained calm until we got to her house. When we got inside EVERYONE was on our tails about being late. I hadn't realized that we had left so soon and yet come up short. Did Rouge take a different route? Maybe she wanted to get enough time to lay down the party on me before we got here. Regardless everyone was worried. And it wasn't until Sonic spoke up that we knew why.

"Geez thank goodness you two are alive! You scared us!"

Rouge and I shared glances with each other confusedly.

"Sonic why wouldn't we be alive? I TOLD you I was bringing her straight here! I just took a small detour thats all." Rouge explained.

"Oh really... Well look at this..." Sonic took a remote off the table and flicked on Rouge's living room T.V. Rouge and I watched wide eyed as the police department aired live from the exact spot where we saw the body to give a news broadcast.

"We the police department are asking that everyone remain indoors every single night at 8:00 sharp. The daytime hours have less frequent attacks and it is apparently safer to be out in sunlight than nighttime. Tonight we received 5 different attack stress calls from multiple locations around the city. We located only two bodies and the other 3 have vanished. I repeat. Indoors at 8. This is a serious matter."

Sonic clicked the T.V off. "Rouge. I texted you earlier and you said you took that exact route and would still be here on time. And then this came up. Did you know about this?"

I had put together the possibility that although Rouge didn't say anything about it that she was probably working with Sonic in finding the mystery behind these attacks as well. Being a secret agent for G.U.N of course the government would send her in.

"Ok I'll admit. Amy and I did see the body on the street. But Amy called in the cops and we just came right here. Right Ames?"

I nodded in agreement. "There wasn't anything we could do. I didn't want to see the attacker get us too." I replied. I had to make every excuse as believable as I could. It pained me to see me continuously lie in my friends faces. But this was for their own good. They couldn't handle this whole vampire business. I was more into it and even I couldn't handle it most of the time. In one week I had been attacked by TWO different vampires! And Shadow mentioned my blood had a drugging scent to vampires. He had to eat more just to be near me...

Cream ran up and gave me a death hug. "Oh Amy we are just so glad you are alright!" I hugged her back. Cream had always been like a little sister to me.

"Don't worry Cream I'm ok! But look guys. We can't leave the place now that the attacks are being reported at nighttime. So I think we should all just stay the night here and head back in the morning."

Sonic moaned. "That's so dull. These guys can't hurt me anyway. I can leave when I want." you know maybe I should just let him get eaten by one...It's so tempting. Instead I decided to be the good guy and try to calm his hardy nature.

"Sonic... Stop trying to be mister cool guy. We need to think about everyone here. Besides we all needed to hang out anyway and this seems like a good time to do it."

"Right... because I just love hangin out with all our coupled up lovey dovey pals." I could tell everyone in the room was glaring at him. I don't blame them. Challenge accepted bluey..

"WELL. you wouldn't be single if you hadn't been an arrogant jerk all your life." Sonic was getting miffed. Good. I wanted him to try me now.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be single either Amy if you weren't so clingy and girlie!"

"For your information Bluey I HAVE a boyfriend! And since you haven't noticed I believe now is a good time to say that I AM NOT GIRLIE AND CLINGY!"

"Your boyfriend must be a friggin lunatic to date you Amy!"

"At least he loves me!"

"For your looks!"

"Don't be jealous!"

"BRAT!"

"FAKER!" Aw shit...

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed. Sonic's jaw was dropped. Now how the hell was I going to explain that?

"Did you just... call me a faker? Isn't that... HIS thing?" Wow he didn't even have the respect to say his name.

"Well maybe you ARE one. And for the record. Being single is your fault! NOW. If you could drop the childish act. Can we all just have a nice slumber party?" I tried to take everyone's mind off the fact I spouted Shadow's nickname for Sonic. Shadow don't be mad at me...

Rouge stepped in to help me. "Yeah Sonic. We have all had enough. Let's chill out and stay here for one night. It's not gonna kill nobody. We can watch scary movies and stuff." She smiled as everyone agreed. Sonic and I glared at each other.

"I'm gonna go change into some sleeping clothes. I'll be back."

I stormed off down the hallway to the bathroom. I was still fuming from my shout down with Sonic. I suddenly forgot that I had my cell in my pocket. It had been awhile since I had checked on him. To my bitter disapointment I had no messages from. He was probably hunting or lookin for the killer vampires. Well geez. What did I expect? I knew when Shadow told me he was a vampire that this relationship wouldn't be easy. And I love him to death and all. But it made me realize... How will this work? How will we go on dates if he only lurks in sunlight? How can we have dinners if he doesn't eat real food? How will we see each other if I'm asleep when he's awake? And more importantly. How can we get close if all he wants to do is eat me alive? We can't have kids... We can barely touch...How... can this work? I hadn't realized that the whole time I was thinking and getting dressed that tears had formed and were now spilling. Great. I had to go and make myself depressed. I tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't stop. I felt the coming of a sob. Then somebody knocked on the door scaring me out of my current state.

"Amy? It's Sonic. Are you done in there? There's something I need to talk to you about..."

I tried hiding my tear stained face well enough to look approachable. Then opened up the door. Sonic stood there with a guilty look on his face. But it changed as he saw my expression.

"Were you crying? What's wrong? Was it because of me?" I knew I was going to blow up if my voice surfaced. So I kept my mouth shut and shook my head. Before I knew it Sonic pulled me into a hug. It was just a friendly hug. A comforting hug. But it did wonders for me. It made me feel safe. I hesitantly but surely hugged him back.

"Ames I'm really sorry... I know I've been a jerk and I feel bad... All these attacks and missions are just scaring the hell out of me. I'm trying to be real cool about it. But It's like nothing I have ever seen before in my life and It's stressing me out. I hope you can forgive me..."

I couldn't help it. Sure he had done me wrong lots of times. But I can't hold a grudge over him forever. I patted his back. "Yeah I forgive you. Thanks for the hug."

He smiled his famous smirk and let me go. "So wanna go catch up on that movie with the gang? Everyone got dressed already." I shrugged. "Sure why not."

He started to walk back down the hall to the living room with the others. I quickly turned around and pulled my phone close to me. Shadow forgive me if you read my mind at all. I have doubts and insecurities but my feelings for you will never falter. I snuck the phone into my pocket and went to join my friends in the living room.

* * *

Shadow POV

I felt it. I had felt it from miles away. The sorrow emenating from her was painful. I was tempted to look into her mind and find the source of her pain. But somehow I had known already what caused her grief. I hadn't texted her in a good while after she called me and warned me of the body. I figured it was for her own good. She needed to be with her normal friends. The more she was away from me and my problems the safer she would be. It was true my feelings for her changed drastically in so short a time. I remember how I caught hold of her presence in the first place.

* * *

I had just become a true vampire and still had to learn to control my urges. I hadn't contacted Rouge or anyone for a few months. I knew I would be putting them all in danger if I got to close to any of them. I had only been a vampire for about 5 months when I recieved a text for the first time since I left.

**Silver:** Hey Shadow. Rouge is worried about you. You haven't texted or called in a long time. Where are you? Well listen we were all going to have a get together and go watch a scary movie. From the sounds of it though I think the girls want to see a vampire chick flick. If you wanna show up and just let us know how you are doing just text one of us.

I knew he meant well. I knew they all meant well. But I just couldn't. It was too soon. I wasn't ready to be around my closest friends. I even would have enjoyed seeing faker's cheery personality for the moment if it would have eased my pain by a fragment. But I knew myself. I knew my body wasn't what it once was. Cold. Bloodthirsty. Powerful. A monster. This is what I had become. This was how I would live. And it was all because of that damned woman...I decided to send my first reply to somebody in months.

**Shadow:** I can't make it. I don't really like vampire movies anyway. thanks though. see you around.

I stashed it back into my black jackets pocket. Thinking of that woman again... That bloody... beautiful... Evil bitch. The woman whom I now have to call "Mother". It was because of her and her sick twisted mind that I suffered this way.

* * *

I was making a daily walk in the middle of the night. When she suddenly appeared from the Shadows. How I hadn't detected her from such a close range amazed me. And I made the mistake of approaching her. She had long silvery white hair. And alluring deep red eyes. Much darker than my own. She was small. Almost childlike. She looked about 14 years old. She wore a long purple dress.

"Thank you for the compliment... I get that alot." Her voice startled me. It was soft and serene. She was in a way amazingly beautiful. But what had caught my attention even more so was that she had just read my thoughts aloud. She could read minds.

"Yes I can. My name is Lunessa. What's your name sir?" She stared at me eyes full of fascination. As if she had never seen anyone like me before in her life.

"Shadow"

"Shadow? The name suits you. You have incredible power. And your so handsome too." She giggled like a little girl. Normally compliments were natural to me. This one however seemed off... wierd.

"Shadow. Could you help me find a friend of mine? He's a dark midnight blue hedgehog. We got seperated at somepoint and I just can't find him anywhere. He's my ride home." She smiled sweetly. How strange that she can read minds and look 14 but speak so fluently as if she were a grown adult. I was suspicious from the start. But how could I refuse? A little girl out here all alone wasn't safe.

"Alright. I'll help you look." She smiled brightly and then without warning climbed up my back.

"Ok then let's go!" That was even weirder... Did she know I had super speed? regardless I simply took off into the night. She directed me through street after street as she kept trying to search for her missing friend. Finally she pointed down a dark alley. "There. I can sense something familiar. That might be him!" I ran down the ally and came out on a dark deserted street. How did I not know such a thing existed? A street with no cars or people. Or even simple things like animals. She pointed me towards a little rusty shack on the side of the street. It looked like it had once been a toy factory because it had a torn logo sign saying "Muldoon's Toy Fair".

"There! I can sense him better now! He's in there!" She jumped off my back and ran to it. I was about to turn around and leave when a strong hand grasped my own tightly. It was her. "Oh no you can't leave just yet! You have to meet him first!" Her grip was terrifingly strong. Just what exactly WAS this girl? Now wether I wanted to or not I had to comply with her demand. I couldn't get my hand free. So I let her drag me into the factory with her. It couldn't hurt. Right?

Of course after that all I could remember was her voice echoing "Your perfect" Before I felt a sharp pain and awoke to a room full of male hedgehogs. It wasn't until I had recovered my bearings before I realized my neck was sore. And I was hungry... Rather was it thirst? It was strange. How did I not know my own body anymore? Then I heard that annoying silvery giggle.

"Shadow! You woke up. Excellent. I knew you would do much better than the others. Why your already up and still seem normal!"

There she was. That little girl. "What the hell did you do to me? And what happened to them? They aren't moving at all!" I referred to all the lifeless males in the room.

"Oh. Them. They are failed turnovers. I bit them and they were too weak to succumb to the transformation. They're souls were pulled from their bodies before they could finish. They are just mindless slaves now."

I was disgusted. What the hell is going on!? Who is she!?

"Oh! Allow me to explain. You see Shadow I am a vampire. Welcome to my coven. Son."

I couldn't believe it. I was.. A vampire.. Just like that..It made sense as to why I felt so different. But why make me a vampire? Couldn't it have been anyone else? However knowing her mind reading she would answer that shortly.

"You are correct! See you are so smart! See as I said before. Weak fools lose their souls. I needed strong sturdy males who wouldn't lose theirs so easily. As such it can't always just be anybody. You had the strongest results. Therefore as I predicted you were perfect!"

I didn't know what to do. For once in my life I was... Scared. Did I just lose what mortality I had left? To a little girl who is actually an old vampire? I had to get out of here. The bodies. Her. All this. I had to go. I did what my instincts told me to do.

"Chaos... Control!"

"No! Wait!" But I was already gone. I teleported to a far away area. A forest. It got me away. But not from her.. I thought I had ditched her. But she still had contact with me through my mind.

"Well. You left before I could tell you! But here I go. In order to survive you must drink blood. Or you will die. The rest of your details you will find out on your own. I'm quite angry you left me. So consider that punishment. But also remember this. No matter where you run or hide to. I will always find you. You will come back to me Shadow when I once again need you."

I felt the connection disappear. She was gone. In one night my whole life turned upside down. I couldn't be near the people that meant most to me. I couldn't even eat or sleep normally. If I was ever considered normal in the past. It was gone now..

* * *

I came back from my memories of being turned. I took my phone back out and glanced at the text I had gotten from Silver. It had been so long. So long since I had seen any of them. I had trained day after day to control my senses. Maybe... Maybe I was ready. If just to test myself maybe I could go after all. Despite that it HAD to be a vampire flick.. and a romantic one at that. Great. Another reminder of what I can't have. Love... I shook off the notion and with great retraint on my senses decided to head towards the direction where my friends would be. The movies..

In an unexpected turnabout I had came just as everyone had finished and was leaving the theater. I stayed in the trees and just watched. Something was bothering me. I felt a powerful tug on my vampire senses. It was driving me crazy. I didn't feel this before until I had gotten closer to the group. It was like something was calling to every bloodsucker nerve in my body. Damn it! I thought I could do it! frustrated that my senses couldn't be pulled down I stayed a good distance away and watched the scene between faker and that pink girl.. Amy right?

I heard herself say she was Amy Rose before. Rose... I kinda like that part of her name better. Plus it suited her. It had been awhile since I saw her but I could see from here how much she had grown. She had longer pink quills and more slender curves. She definitely didn't look like the child she had been. Just then a shocking realization occured. My senses were going haywire. My fangs started to appear. I clamped my mouth tight. This never happened before. I had just eaten so what the hell was my problem!? It was then I saw with my own eyes what was going on. Amy had just dumped her soda on faker and was walking back. Alone.

It was her. ALL my senses were pointing to her. Every nerve in my body craved only HER. Thats why my fangs were bared and I was freaking out. Her blood. It was doing something to me. I almost leaped out at her and took her blood right there. I had to hold back with such force that I even bit my own hand to stop. I followed her through the trees. Still clamping on my hand tightly to avoid attacking her. And waited till she was safely in her apartment. Finally I let go. Holy shit! What the hell was it about her that drew me? No it was worse than that. She intoxicated me.. I wanted everything from her. Everything I KNEW I couldn't... Or shouldn't ever had. Her blood.. Wasn't like any one else's blood. NO one had her blood. I knew she would be in danger from any vampire like me... If it drove me this isane I knew others wouldn't restrain themselves like I did. I thought it best that maybe I should stay away. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I felt somewhere deep down that I had to protect her from all the monsters in the world.. even from me. I started to turn into the trees and get as far away as possible when my phone vibrated. Curiously I took it out and glanced at it.

**Amy:** Hey. How are you?

I felt my world freeze. And it appeared I was going to need more training. Because from that day forward I couldn't turn away from her if I wanted to. I couldn't stop myself. because in that exact moment I knew I didn't want just her blood. Part of me wanted more than that. I wanted her heart. Her soul. Her love... All of her. It was the beginning of what I thought would be my misery. But this might change it. Just maybe... I could give this a shot. If it meant happiness for this pain. I would do it. I took my phone and made my choice.

**Shadow:** Good.

* * *

I looked towards the sky. I never did regret the day I had gotten Amy involved in my mess. I loved her. And she loved me. Despite what I was. I sighed heavily. Damnit. Here I go again. Everytime I thought about leaving I would look back and... Not do it. Just like when I fought Crimson. I was going to leave. But she stopped me. I glanced at the house Amy was currently hiding in. Yes. I was in a tree outside of Rouge's house. I had long ago decided I couldn't run away from her. I had to always come back. And it was ironic. Because Lunessa said I would go back to her. But all I ever did was go to Amy. I had done alot of training. If I could fight back my senses well enough not to hurt Rose I could certainly not hurt the others. Again making the clear decision in my head I finally made yet another hard choice. I was going to see my friends...And Rose...At the same time. I jumped down from the tree and putting all my courage up front. I walked up to Rouge's door.

* * *

**WOOHOOO ok yeah this took awhile to do. grrrrr and its still so short to me! Well I hope this cleared up most of the things that happend :) This was how it all began! PLEASE also note that I dont know if Lunessa or Crimson exist but I assure they came off the top of my head as villains therefore I guess you can say I own them. SO PLEASE DONT GO OHHH YOU STOLE MY CHARACTER. Because that is not the case. I ALSO own that midnight hedgehog too who will be named and revealed very soon I PROMISE. You see I have to take online Spanish classes and its extremely hard because I have to finish 1 and 2 before I graduate from high school in May. YEAH. You try doing that! So yes I am not leaving this story again I promise. Im just updating when I have the time to. As you can see I take time in doing these chapters :) SO YES rate. review. comment. do all you want XD next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thaanks guys for sticking around :) with the holidays coming up and around and with my graduation close at hand it's been harder for me to do any writing. But I'm trying the best I can and coming up with new ideas as I go XD I just got an iphone 5 so yay I can update from my phone easier! Ok so yeah I'll try doin this as best as I can :) I told you I'm not giving up on this I'm just trying to focus on my life right now too XD I got college to think about ya know! plus all that Spanish online! oof...Lots of work. Straight A's don't make themselves you know :) Anyway enjoy this chapter and I will work on the other one when I have free time. Thank you all I love you!**

* * *

Amy POV

I sat on the sofa yawning at the T.V in boredom. Somehow after being surrounded by vampires and blood and all those crazy things scary movies like the grudge just didn't scare me... like wow cool scary girl crawling down the stairs making a weird noise. I think having the blood sucked out of you is scarier than that! I did however love glancing around the room and seeing everyone huddled up together with scared looks on their faces. But at the same time I was jealous. They all got to be with their special someone when they are scared. I just sat here and hoped mine was still alive. I was about to lay my head down for a nap when I heard a knock on the door.

"Rouge. I think there's someone here." Rouge glanced up from the movie and got up. Sonic nodded at Rouge. "Make sure it's not someone suspicious"

Rouge scoffed. "Please Sonic I'm the most suspicious person in here." Knuckles chuckled and whispered "Hide your wallets.." Everyone in the room giggled as Rouge tapped Knuckles on the forehead and went to get the door. Sonic glanced at me like he wanted to say something. I looked back at him.

"Got something on your mind?" I asked.

"You know it just dawned on me... I don't know your new boyfriend do I?"

The question caught me off guard. I did so hate having to lie so much... I wanted to protect Shadows identity at all costs... Even if I had to break off ties with friends to do that. Somehow though in my heart I knew I couldn't keep lying to everyone forever.. So I just modified the truth a little.

"You might have seen him from time to time."

"Well what's the guys name?"

Crap! Diversion, diversion! I needed to get this conversation in a different direction quick or I would have to lie through my teeth again. Suddenly something came to me.

"Sonic... Rouge was supposed to answer the door. Why haven't we heard anything?"

Knuckles jerked his head up at my statement. "Wait a minute...Rouge!" Knuckles reckless as ever shot up from his spot and ran into the front room. Everyone looked up from the movie.

"Something wrong?" Silver asked curiously. "I sure hope not...as if I didn't have enough problems." Sonic said warily. "I'm heading to the front room. Everyone stay put unless you hear otherwise." Sonic started after Knuckles. I jumped up with him and followed behind. "Amy this could be dangerous...go back with the others." I shook my head. "Rouge is my friend too. And believe me I have been through alot lately..." I tried not to let it slip that I had gone through everything vampire related. Sonic sighed and motioned for me to stay close behind.

We treaded carefully to the front room. Suddenly we heard a shriek. It had to be Rouge! We ran straight into the room hoping not to find Rouge a bloody mess. But what we saw made us even more shocked. And for me I felt my heart drop to my knees...

Rouge was hugging Shadow tight around his neck while Knuckles smirked slightly at his grand entrance. Sonic was frozen next to me. I was kind of stuck too... was Shadow really ok being here? With all the blood in our bodies affecting him? What was going through his head? Oh wait...I forgot.

"_You__ forgot I could read minds."_

I glanced his way and saw him staring right at me smiling. I found myself smiling back trying ever so hard to resist the urge to run up and hug him. But I forgot two things... Rouge was still stuck on him.. and no one knew we were dating. Rouge looked up and saw Shadow looking right at me. And Sonic noticed my eyes were on him. Finally the silence broke.

"Shadow. Welcome back dude. Been gone awhile haven't you?" Sonic smiled brightly. Shadow nodded. "Yeah. It's been awhile faker. Heard you have been running all over doing work lately." Sonic nodded. "Yeah but its nothing I can't handle!" I scoffed. A minute ago he said it was stressing the hell out of him...

Rouge finally let Shadow go. "Geez you stupid idiot! Not replying to my calls or texts, disappearing for months without a word, then when disaster strikes you appear on my doorstep magically? Where have you been!?"

Shadow looked down with guilt written on his face. He and I both knew he couldn't tell her the truth. I hoped he had a story made up ahead of time. Quite surprisingly he did. "I was traveling around. I wanted to see some new sights and I needed to clear my head from some stress myself. I didn't know you all had problems so I came back as soon as I heard. My phone wasn't getting signal so that is why I didn't reply."

Rouge nodded. "Sounds likely coming from you. But I doubt you would come back just to help us." Shadow glanced at me with a smirk on his face. Oh no...Shadow don't..

"_Too late. Shes right I didn't come here just to help out. Theres something I need to tell you. And them.. This is the only way I know how._"

I couldn't understand. But I think I knew what was to come. Rather I knew it was coming sooner or later. So maybe I didn't have to lie anymore...

"I came back for another purpose. Your right Rouge. Theres something I need to tell you all. But since you and Sonic are dealing with it more I'll tell you two first." Sonic got uneasy. "You know something...About the attacks don't you Shads?" Shadow nodded. "In fact...I know everything. For starters. Could you please stop standing so close to my girlfriend?" Sonic and Rouge got wide eyed. Then they both stared at me.

"Um...Surprise?" I could tell the blush was creeping onto my face. Rouge had a meltdown.

"THE WHOLE TIME?! The guy you were gushing about and lovey dovey eyed and even TEXTED in front of me was SHADOW the whole time!?"

I looked down guiltily... "Yeah...Yeah he was...and is.. But I was going to tell you eventually!" I held my hands up defensively.

"Oh really? When...? Because for the most part Amy you've been sneaking around and keeping to yourself alot lately.." Rouge glared at me. It stung. I offended her by not telling her my secret. Sonic was still trying to process that my boyfriend was Shadow. "So the guy you told me...Was him?" Oh geez not you too...

"Both of you knock it off. Don't blame her for this. I told her to not tell you guys anything about me. She was doing it for me."

Rouge looked back at him. "Why? Shadow we are your friends! Why would you want to hide anything from us? Especially at a time like this!" Shadow took a deep breath. Then he looked right into my eyes. Rather than seeing their reactions he only wanted to look at mine. I never looked away. I knew if he was ready I would be right by him to the end just as ready. I smiled at him.

"_You'll be ok. Even if they don't accept it or believe you I'll still be right beside you._"

Shadow's eyes grew softer. And he smirked back at me. He got the message. I was glad we had gotten this far. And no matter how long it took we would stick together forever.

"_I'm counting on that. And also trust in the fact that I'll protect you no matter what becomes of this. Your mine Rose._"

I nodded. Shadow then looked at Rouge. Then back to Sonic. "Theres something you both need to know about me. Something that I didn't want tell any of you about. But now that the attacks are getting worse I feel I can help you better if you knew whats going on here. Sonic, Rouge...

I felt my own heart beat nervously for him...I could only hope they will listen when he tells them that...

"I'm a Vampire."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey folks! How's it** **hanging? :) I'm back again with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the horrific cliffhanger and then the superrrrr long wait. I decided on a career I wanted to try and I'm registering for the classes ill need to take it :) I'm gonna be a librarian! So I'm going to be busy with college. I'm really sorry but at least I'm not leaving this for years right? XD there will be a conclusion to this story I promise. Hang in there for me! I'm doing what I can! Enjoy the story! Oh and one more thing. STOP CUSSING AT ME. I cant stand all of you who are cussing at me in reviews! look if you don't read my authors notices that's your fault but I clearly said I HAVE A LIFE I have college and graduation coming and I don't own a computer this is my grandmas ok and the mobile version sucks! So sorry if I cant update when I want to but at least im trying damnit! So leave me alone or ill just quit updating till you say sorry! its immature to cuss me out and it doesn't make me update any faster! Now then lets get this show on the road! :) (without the verbal abuse)**

* * *

I held my breath... and counted every second it took for Sonic and Rouge to respond... Knuckles had left the room earlier so it only mattered what those two said. I hoped they weren't too surprised. The last thing I wanted was for them to resent Shadow for what he was. It wasn't his fault anyway! Despite my inner turmoil I waited patiently. Shadow still held a cool calm look as if he wasn't afraid at all of what they would say. Was I the only one nervous here?

Finally Rouge let out a slow breath. I guess she and I had done the same thing. Rouge looked up at Sonic as if she wanted him to say something first. And from the looks of it he sure did.

"So... let me see if I have this summed up. Your telling me that all these attacks on people that have been going on have all been vampire attacks. And that the reason you knew was also because your a vampire too? So there's actually vampires running amok in the streets feeding off people for food? Is that it?"

Shadow slowly nodded. "That about sums it up faker."

Rouge looked at Shadow. "And all the while you disappeared from us and never told us any of this until the last minute because you were afraid you would have killed us too?"

Shadow also nodded. "I didn't want to hurt any of you. You all were my closest friends. I wouldn't have forgiven myself If I became those monsters."

"Then why Amy? You told her everything. And she's the last person you would ever talk to! And your telling me the whole time this started you two were even dating! And neither of you thought to tell anyone about this?" Rouge seemed hurt. Even offended by the fact Shadow had trusted me more than her.

Finally I couldn't stay silent. "Rouge, Shadow and I didn't even start officially saying we were a couple up until recently. I had his number in my phone and just sent him a text. I didn't think he would respond back but he did and we kind of... just stuck to each other. I almost got attacked by a vampire myself and he was the only one who saved me. twice actually. I almost died the second time by a totally different vampire. That's how we know there are more than one of them. Shadow couldn't leave me alone after that. And I couldn't tell you guys who he was until he thought he was ready himself. I'm sorry Rouge... Your my best friend. But I couldn't tell you in the end..." I felt tears of guilt forming. I really wanted to tell her and the others. But my heart wouldn't let me do it. I didn't want to hurt Shadow. He may be the toughest thing alive but he was in a fragile situation. And he knew that..

Shadow stood next to me and pulled me into a hug. He felt my wave of sadness I imagine. Shadow looked at Rouge and finally summed it up with his end of the story. "It's true Amy and I didn't really communicate as much. But I accidently stumbled upon her when you all were at the movies that night. I was a vampire and all my senses were pointed at her. Before I knew it I was drawn to her... To her blood.. And her heart.. In a way I hadn't felt since Maria. I couldn't leave her after that but I can't risk her health around me. I wanted her to stay close to you guys but all I did was put her in more danger.. and put you all in danger. That's why I cant hide anymore or have Amy take hits for me. We need to stop the outbreak of vampires from the source or nobody will be safe anymore."

Sonic just kinda shook his head. As if he was either dreaming or couldn't believe it. Finally he submitted. "Alright. Fine. I'll trust you. If you know the way to stop the vampires then let me in on it."

I was relieved. They accepted him. Although Rouge was still miffed that Shadow hadn't trusted their friendship she also nodded with Sonic. "I'll help with any government resources you need too." Shadow nodded at them both. And I smiled. Now he didn't have to fear anymore.

Sonic glanced up at Shadow. "One more thing though.. Do you know the source of the vampires? Where they come from and all? Or are we rushing in this blindly?"

"Trust me on this... I know WHO the source is... and she is not a force to be reckoned with... I learned that the hard way. She creates vampires and she only has a taste for male hedgehogs with unusual powers like my chaos magic. So the vampires all are like that. But if we kill her or drive her away those things follow her. I recommend killing her personally. The vampires can turn to be like me if she's not controlling them. She has yet to get a hold on me because I block my mind wavelength from her with my magic."

Sonic nodded. "So the plan is find her and kill her. We can talk more about this later though. Lets not get everyone worried by standing around here for too long." He smirked. Shadow smiled back. "Thanks faker."

Rouge finally intervened. "Alright enough bromance in here! Shadow you better go say hi to everyone. since your back and all. and you should probably let Sonic tell everyone your a vampire too just in case.. For now you can just act like yourself. Though you won't be able to hide that your dating Amy though." Rouge giggled and poked my arm. I swatted her hand away. "Oh lay off Rouge! Geez a minute ago you hated the idea of us dating!"

"Yeah but that was before I realized what a good match you two are... after all he's a bloodsucker now!" I blushed and figured out what she was saying now.

"Oh gosh Rouge it's not just cuz he's a vampire either!" Rouge laughed and ran into the living room with knuckles and the others. I wanted to go after her but I turned to look at Shadow.

"Are you... gonna come with or...?" Shadow smiled at me. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked at him with a blush on my face. Then he kissed me softly and sweetly.. It almost made me drop to my knees and melt.. He pulled away and grinned at me. He read my thoughts.

I smacked him in the arm. "You pervert!"

"Hey those were your thoughts.. Not mine." He chuckled. "I'll join you in a minute. Sonic and I are going to discuss some plans before heading back in there. Lunessa won't be a easy target."

"Lunessa... That's the one who made you and the vampires right?" He nodded. I had a feeling that was who she was. "Go with the others Rose. I'll catch up."

He kissed me on the forehead and walked away with Sonic. I felt the heat from my head to my toes... I walked back to the room thinking about how much I loved my vampire hero.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well for once I got nothing to say :) except sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to update quickly for you guys. I'll make this one longer ok? Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow POV

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I was super relieved at how things went. Amy was happy and I got Sonic and Rouge on my side to help aid against defeating Lunessa. But as I followed the blue faker into an empty hallway I knew that I had lied to Rose for the first time. I told her that he and I needed to discuss plans to kill Lunessa but reading his mind I knew what he really wanted to discuss... Amy. We finally stopped when we were far enough away for no one to hear us. Sonic turned to me with a serious look on his face. Here it comes..

"Alright. I know your not dumb Shads. So I'm sure your aware of what this is really about."

"Naturally. I can read minds now since I became a vampire. And personally I've seen some thoughts run through your head that I've seriously considered killing you over faker."

Sonic paled a bit. "Just how long have you been reading my mind exactly?"

"From the minute you started an argument with Rose. And I'm going to make this perfectly clear. I love Amy. And if you think you can waltz in and take her away from me your making a grave mistake. You started that argument because you were jealous that you didn't have anyone to call your own. And you picked on Amy to get a rise out of her because you blame your insecurity on her not liking you anymore. And don't even get me started on what you were thinking about when you hugged her during her depression. No one is ALLOWED to think of Amy that way faker..."

Sonic listened to my explanation with a stoic look in his face. He didn't deny it either.

"Your right. I've thought about Amy in different ways recently. Not always in a perverted way though. And if you can read my mind you know that's true too. I really do care about Amy. And if you hurt her I'll kick your ass Shads."

I chuckled. He still thinks he can win against me after all this time?

"I understand your feelings for Amy clearly Sonic. I'm just telling you now. She's mine. You had your chance and you let it go."

"But isn't the only reason you like Amy is because of her blood? Think about it Shadow. If you hadn't become a vampire and you couldn't read minds or suck blood or even smell it would you still feel what you feel for her now?"

I paused for a minute. As much as I didn't want to believe it faker had a point. Amy and I never had a connection when I was just Shadow the hedgehog. Now that I'm Shadow the vampire her blood drew me to her like a magnet. So if I were back to normal would I still feel like this...?

"Alright faker. I'll make you a deal. Before we go in to kill Lunessa I'll ask her to change me back. If I still love Rose when I'm back to normal I'll keep her by my side. If I still don't love her the way I do now. I'll give her to you. Sound like a deal?"

I hated to do this. But I knew in my heart if I did change back I wouldn't want to hurt Amy if I somehow did lose my feelings for her.. And if it was just because I was a vampire that I loved her I didn't want her to live on false feelings from me.. This was the only way I knew for myself if I really did love Amy.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll take that deal. Are you sure that there's a way to change you back?"

"I'm sure. Only Lunessa will know if there is though."

"Alright then. One more question though regarding Amy... Have you... Bitten her?"

I cringed. I wish he hadn't asked that question.. but I didn't have a choice. I had to be honest with him when it came to Amy. Again if only to prove my true feelings for her. "Yes... I have... Only once though. And I didn't take more than what would kill her. It helped me recover faster from a recent vampire attack we encountered. After that I helped her recover too."

Sonic glared at me. I didn't blame him. "I'll accept that your a vampire and all. And I'll accept that you and Amy are an item for the moment. But so long as she's here with us you can't bite her anymore. I won't allow you to hurt her or turn her into you."

"It doesn't work like that faker. Only the mother vampire can turn people. Which is Lunessa. But I won't argue. I don't want to have to bite her again either. Even I'm wary as to how much control I have when I've had a taste of it. So you can be assured on that."

Sonic sighed. I guess he no longer had anything to say on the matter after that. "Alright. We will discuss the plan later. If we don't get back the others will be worried. Plus you need to go greet everybody" He grinned. "I'll keep Amy company for you while your doing that"

I growled and bared my fangs. "You touch her in front of me and I'll rip your veins straight out from your body row by row!"

"I'm just joking geez... you know your insults have become much worse with you being a vampire too."

I calmed down a bit before replying. "Those aren't insults. They're promises. I will harm you if you cross me faker."

With that I walked back into the room to catch up with everyone. But In the back of my mind I heard a faint thought drift from Sonic.. It sounded a lot like "Asshole" and it made me laugh to hear it coming from him.

* * *

Amy Pov

Ever get that feeling when you think someone is talking about you or you feel like something is wrong? Well I was having that thought as I waited patiently for Sonic and Shadow to return. They were taking a while so I was getting worried that something wasn't going right. And I couldn't go back to watching my lame scary movie because Knuckles opened his big mouth to say Shadow was here and now EVERYONE was up in a tizzy about it.

"Well about time he showed up! When I texted him he seemed kinda out of it." Silver said.

Blaze nodded "He just suddenly disappears and reappears. Isn't that just Shadow's way?"

Rouge giggled. "Yep! Good old Shads. He's been that way since the first time I've known him"

Tails looked back behind him. "Speaking of which is Sonic and him still talkin back there? I've never known Sonic to like making small talk with Shadow before."

Knuckles grunted. "Geez what is this a Shadow holiday? Aren't we all just getting worked over something stupid?"

Rouge glared at him. "Knuckie don't be jealous now. Besides isn't you getting worked up over that emerald just as stupid?"

Knuckles and Rouge had a glaring match with each other.

Cream kinda sat nervously. "Um guys I hate to be rude but isn't the real point of this party for us ALL to be together? I think Shadow has a right to be here with us since we are all friends."

I smiled at her. Finally I spoke too. "I agree with Cream. Shadow is one of us no matter what he does. We accepted him a long time ago. So if he wants to hang with us let him do it."

Rouge looked at me with a grin on her face. "Well of course you would think so Amy. After all Shadow is your boyfriend!"

Several gasps and looks were turned to me. Blaze's eyes were wide. "Ames are you serious? Your mysterious boyfriend is Shadow!? I never knew you liked him like that!"

I groaned. Thanks Rouge. "Ok yes I'm dating Shadow but it's only up until recently. We talked a whole lot before even saying we were going out." And I got attacked by vampires and nearly died and all... But I sure wasn't going to discuss THAT yet.

Knuckles kinda chuckled. "Well it would make sense. Since Shadow is so similar to a vampire or something. He's creepy and dark and intimidating and he's..."

"Standing completely behind you.." Knuckles jumped out of his seat with a shout. Everyone laughed but it was short when everyone realized that it really was Shadow.

"Nice to see I'm the talk of the party."

I tried really hard not to blush or gape at Shadows form. I didn't want everyone to think I had turned girly and obsessive over Shadow now. But it was so difficult...

Knuckles brushed himself off glaring at Shadow. "Nice entrance there pal.."

Sonic walked in after Shadow. "Well in his defense knuckles you were talking about him behind his back. Pretty loudly too." He elbowed knuckles in the ribs and chuckled. Silver got up and shook hands with Shadow. "Great to see you socializing with us again." Shadow nodded. "Yeah.. It feels good to be around all your bubbly personalities." Silver laughed and all the girls giggled. As girls are normally the bubbly ones I assumed.

I wasn't dumb though. From the minute the two males walked in I felt something was off. They exchanged weary glances with each other. And although I was thrilled everyone was glad to see him I couldn't help but think something happened that I should have known about...


	17. Chapter 16

Amy POV

I sat in a chair with a slight smile on my face. We basically stopped watching the movie and for once just enjoyed each others company. We of course being everyone In the room. Shadow was sitting on the couch next Rouge and everyone else was sitting around him in the floor asking him questions like how he was doing and why he stopped talking to us. To be honest I liked that everyone actually showed how much they missed him. I could tell by the smirk on his face that he felt the same way.

But slowly my smile faded to a frown. Now don't get me wrong it's not that I want to be selfish but.. Now that Shadow showed himself I don't have him all to myself now... And all that alone time we had I don't think we can do anymore. Plus now that we are working together with Sonic and the gang to stop Shadow's maker that's even less time together... And more time planning. Now that I think about it.. What use am I here? I looked around the room. Before I got over Sonic what did I do to contribute to any of our missions? I was always the damsel in distress or the chick who threatened to beat your ass with a hammer but never got around to actually doing it.. I sighed. I guess.. I just don't win.

While everyone was distracted I grabbed my stuff and headed out the back door. Knowing damn well I shouldn't leave Shadow here and also knowing we aren't supposed to go out right now. I still wanted to try to be a bad ass...

* * *

Shadow sat listening to all his friends talk to him and ask him about his well being. He was glad to see he wasn't hated and all. But then again only 3 people knew what he really was... Rouge, Sonic, And Amy... Speaking of said female Shadow glanced over at the chair she was seated in and saw her frown. He tried reading her mind to find out what was bothering her. But trying to focus on just her was near impossible with all his friends talking at once an their thoughts all running about.. He couldn't seem to focus on her specifically with all the interruption. He still kept his eye on her as much as he could but then Rouge brought something to his attention.

"So Shadow.. Amy told us a little secret about youuu~" Shadow's eyes went wide... What exactly did that mean?

"What secret?"

Rouge snickered "Why about your new girlfriend of course!" Everyone in the room was either giggling going "Ooooh" or just smirking at him. So they all knew.

"Yes... Rose and I are dating. Is that a problem?" Rouge's face lit up. "No not at all! We were all just wondering how in the world you two hooked up."

Sonic rolled his eyes. And Shadow noticing sneered just a bit. "Opposites attract I suppose. We just kinda linked somewhere." Shadow tried to keep it as simple as possible. But he looked back through their time together and he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter a bit. She truly was special to him. Which was why he hoped that the feeling didn't die when he went back to the way he was later... He hoped Sonic wouldn't win this fight for once..

Suddenly Cream shouted out loud "Oh my gosh! Where IS Amy!?" Everyone looked at the chair. And she and her stuff were gone.. Shadow paled several different shades.. She left and he hadn't noticed a damn thing.

Sonic shot up out of his seat. "Holy shit did she fucking leave!? What's her problem she knew better than that!"

Shadow also jumped up. "For once I agree with you. We need to go find her NOW." Sonic nodded.

"You all stay here in case she comes back! Call us if she does!" Rouge nodded back. "Will do! Please bring her back safely."

Sonic and Shadow went out the door and into the night.

* * *

Amy POV

I was walking for more than 15 or 20 mins... But I hadn't heard or seen anything... Was Shadow maybe being a bit paranoid? I still stayed pretty quiet and continued to look around every now and then. I truly hadn't thought about it but my hammer has been in my closet ever since I threw soda on Sonic at the theaters. Haven't touched it once. So I was totally defenseless save for a few fighting moves I learned. But what I also learned was that I couldn't fight off a vampire... I nearly got bit twice already.. And both times I had no power to save myself. It was by sheer luck that both times Shadow came to my rescue. I tried to take my mind off of the fact that I felt guilty. Shadow surely knew I was gone and was probably very pissed I had left. Still for whatever reason I felt like going home. Back to my little apartment. By myself. Just to think a little while without all the problems and such.

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. Up ahead of me illuminated by the street lamp's light was a mangled up bloody body of what once was a person... And a dark navy blue figure was tearing at its throat noisily. I felt incredibly sick to my stomach. And I was dead afraid... I tried to quietly dart into an alley way but.. That wouldn't have helped me at all now would it? The figure stood up and wiped the blood off of its mouth. And stared at me with cold crimson eyes.. My heart almost stopped beating. That very face.. It couldn't be..

He smirked at me. "So pink female... We meet again..." The very same navy blue hedgehog that bit my neck and nearly killed Shadow was now right in front of me. And Shadow wasn't nearby this time... What luck.

"Your fear is pretty strong. Lucky for you I've already eaten however.." I could tell he wasn't lying about that.. When a vampire is starving they sound much louder and scarier.. Like when him and Shadow fought before.. And he looked like an ordinary navy blue male hedgehog right now.

"I...I'm... Not scared of you..." I tried to put on a brave face. I couldn't tell if I was going to die or not but if Shadow was coming to find me maybe I could stall or find time to run away myself.

"You sound pretty scared right now... As you should be. I don't sense Shadow nearby. What a reckless girl you are running about with no protection and a blood type that reeks to be taken. I find your method of being brave to be quite suicidal.."

"I just wanted to get home... I just... Wanted.."

"To get away from us? From the reality your facing? From Shadow..?" he smiled evilly. He was trying to pick at my head.

"No.. I just wanted a break.. I clearly can't go anywhere where none of you exist right?"

"Pretty much. Though if our existence bothers you so much you could ask Lunessa about it."

"Yeah right I'm not that stupid... What does she matter anyway?"

"EVERYTHING. Without her every vampire would die.. when she dies.. we all die."

My eyes widened. That's it? Kill her and they all go poof? No more killing? No more creatures of the night?

"Don't get so excited there princess. Shadow is one of us... He would go too."

My heart dropped. "So.. There's no way to stop her without losing so many?"

"She could change him back... I doubt she would though" His grin widened.

"Wait... Why are you telling me all this? Why aren't you trying to kill me or something?"

"Lunessa knows about you. And she wants you to pay her a visit so to speak.. I'm just lucky I got to you first."

"I'm not... I'm not going anywhere!" I turned and ran as fast as I could down the street. I knew it was useless but I would die before going to see that freaky bitch that caused all this to begin with! But as I thought he grabbed me by the arm and pinned me to the floor. My face flat against the pavement with my arms caught behind my back.

"Well that was pretty much a waste. You know I got to give you credit you have some guts there. But they don't hide your blood or fear from us.."

"LET GO OF ME! WHEN SHADOW GETS YOU YOUR DEAD!"

he laughed. "Don't you remember who won that fight before pinkie? Shadow isn't as strong as me you see. I'M the first vampire Lunessa ever turned.. I'm the one whose lived longer. And I serve Lunessa faithfully. They don't call me NightMare for nothing sweetie."

So he was called NightMare? I struggled and tried to move and kick with every ounce of my strength.. But he just laughed at my futile attempts.

"You know I'm pretty sure Lunessa just wanted you back alive. But since your squirming so much and I've been dying to get a taste of your strange blood I think she won't mind me snacking a bit." He grabbed me by the throat and pulled me up to him. I still tried hard to fight him. I fought until my arms were about to give out. but he never stopped or flinched.

"Now let's see why this blood of yours is so special.." I was helpless to even scream as his fangs roughly pierced my neck. And I could feel the blood drain away.. All I could think about as my world went black was Shadows face...

* * *

Shadow POV

Sonic and I searched the streets as fast as we could. I could tell he knew I was panicking. My pulse was out of control and my thoughts were scrambling about so much that I couldn't read minds properly. With Lunessa on the loose and her vamps running amok in the streets who knew what Rose would bump into? I darted in every alley way and tried to sense anything that might resemble Rose. If I didn't find her soon I was going to have to start turning on some vampire senses and sometimes those tend to... Be out of control. I was quite desperate. I have never been afraid of anything before. Not since I lost Maria. But now I was afraid of just the very same thing.. Losing someone I loved.

Sonic caught up with me. "Did you find her yet?" I shook my head.

"Well can't you like find her blood or something or read her head? C'mon dude she's gotta be somewhere!"

"Faker I'm trying. I'm already as freaked out as you are and you aren't helping! I can find Rose. But I'll have to tune into my vampire senses to do it and with you or other blood signatures floating about I could get distracted. I need you to split for awhile. I'll call you if I get her."

Sonic didn't look too sure he liked the sound of that. "What if you attack her when you find her?"

"Trust me... I wouldn't... I couldn't.." I looked at him dead in the face. "Split. Now." Sonic glared but finally turned around and sped off. Taking a deep breath I let my vampire senses overcome me. And the minute I did I had her smell.. And it was stronger than usual.. That can't be unless.. Oh fuck.

Not even wasting a second sped off into the direction it was coming from. Someone was going to die tonight...

* * *

NightMare pulled off and let the girl drop to the concrete. She was alive but barely. He had taken too much he realized. But she would pump enough blood later on to live. Lunessa wouldn't be too displeased. The rumors had been true. Even a vampire who was practiced in self control like he was could lose themselves to her drugging taste and smell. He almost wanted to finish the job. But the wrath of Lunessa was not to be played with. NightMare went to pick up the girl. But before he could he got blasted by an immense force that hurled him into a nearby building. He shook himself off and noticed right away what was happening. Shadow was here.

Shadow was shaking very noticeably. His hands were claws glowing with green chaos energy and his eyes were a deep blood red. His fangs protruding from his lips as they pulled back into a snarl. Shadow wanted to kill him. He wanted him dead. And NightMare just sneered at him. He got up and also pulled his hands into claws with blue energy.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was she yours? Do forgive me. But her blood was just so tasty. How do you stand it I wonder?"

Shadows eyes glowed furiously and without a second thought charged at him roaring furiously

"YOU BASTARDDDDDDD!"


End file.
